The Girl I Fell In Love With
by unholymo
Summary: *Complete* Sequel to 'The Girl Next Door'. Set 5 years later, the girls are living together in New York. Side of Faberry.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello again! Thank you to everyone who's about to read this.**

**This chapter will be shorter as an introduction and to explain what happened between book 1 and 2.**

**I'm so excited to present to you 'The Girl I Fell In Love With'!**

* * *

**Sunday 11th of August**

"Santana!" Brittany shouted down the hall for the third time.

"Coming B!" Santana called back as she hopped down the hall tying the laces of her converse.

Brittany and Santana had agreed to go out for lunch with Rachel and Quinn and were supposed to meet them.

As Santana opened the front door she received a smack to the back of her head.

"OUCH!" She shouted.

"You should have hurried up then." Brittany shrugged. Her mouth curled into a smirk. She followed Santana through the door out of their apartment and locked it behind them.

"That actually really hurt." Santana replied with pout and furrowed brows as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Aww I'm sorry baby." Brittany sympathized. She leaned down and gave Santana a soft kiss as an apology. "I was trying to do what I know your Ma would do in that situation."

"She definitely would have smacked me on the head." Santana agreed. "I don't think she would have kissed me after though." She giggled.

"Oh no, the kiss was all me." Brittany replied with a wink. She took Santana's hand in her own and took the elevator down to the ground floor of the apartment building.

* * *

It had been 5 years since junior year. The girls were now 22 and more in love than ever.

After senior year, they graduated together and Santana attended NYU. Brittany went to Julliard for dance. They moved to New York together and rented a small one bedroom apartment.

That first year in New York was the hardest year for the girls individually and for their relationship. They were both attending classes at separate schools and working hard to keep good grades. Their schedules were often opposing which meant they didn't see each other that much. That distance put pressure on their relationship.

After graduating, Santana got a job working at a public relations company. She worked her way up the business and now owns her own company. Brittany became a professional dancer and did some choreographing too. She now owns her own studio and teaches there. She also choreographs occasionally when she is offered a job.

After saving some money, they moved into a bigger apartment. This one had two bedrooms, a larger kitchen and en suite bathrooms for both rooms. Rachel and Quinn live a few floors below them in the same apartment building.

Rachel attended NYADA and is now in rehearsals for her Broadway debut in the show 'funny girl'. Quinn also went to NYU and studied to become a lawyer. She now works at a small firm and also works for Santana's public relations company.

Quinn and Rachel also kept their relationship going after school. It was also very hard for them as a couple. They both chose to live on campus and moved in together only last year.

The hardest times were behind them and now the two couples were enjoying living together and spending their days with the girl they love.

* * *

"Sorry we're late." Brittany said as she slid into the booth opposite Quinn and Rachel. Brittany always sat on the right so they wouldn't bump arms when eating because Santana is left handed.

"I don't expect anything else from you two. You've never been on time up until now so I'd be a little worried if you suddenly changed." Quinn said as she shook her head and rolled her eyes.

They gave their orders to the waiter and received their drinks from him a minute later.

"Anyway, how has your day been so far?" Brittany asked as she sipped on Dr Pepper.

"Well we got up early and had breakfast. I had to go for my final fitting of my costumes for 'funny girl' while Quinn popped into her office to pick up a file. Then we went for a walk in the park and now we're here." Rachel answered. Quinn just nodded along.

"What about you two?" Quinn asked in return.

"Well we haven't done much. We slept in then we just laid in bed for ages with Lord Tubbington. Then we got showered and ready and then we came here." Santana explained.

"So you guys haven't been doing anything and yet you _still _manage to be late. You should get some kind of award." Quinn replied in a snarky manner.

Brittany and Santana looked at each other and shrugged. The smiled and giggled at their own antics.

"You're just jealous that we got to stay in bed while you had to go out." Brittany stated.

"Whatever." Quinn replied.

The waiter brought over their food and they all tucked in.

"Nope. Still not as good as BreadstiX." Santana thought aloud as she took a bite of her chicken parmesan.

"Babe I've told you, you can't compare every Italian place we go to to BreadstiX." Brittany said with a tilted head.

"Actually yes I can, and I will." Santana said with a smirk.

* * *

After lunch, the couples went out around the city for a bit and then walked back to their building together. When the elevator stopped at Quinn and Rachel's floor, they said their goodbyes and Santana and Brittany rode up another couple of floors.

"So what do you want to do for the rest of the day?" Brittany asked as she unlocked the door.

"Well we go back to work tomorrow and with Rachel's show just around the corner, I have a lot of work to be doing. I need to set up interviews and appearances before she gets too popular after opening night. So I was thinking we could stay here and watch a movie, cuddle on the couch, maybe open some wine too." Santana answered. "If that's alright with you, I don't want to spoil your plans for tonight if you want to go out."

"No, you read my mind actually, a night in sounds perfect!" Brittany agreed as she took of her jacket and shoes and hung them by the door.

"Great! I'm just going to get changed into something comfier and then we can pick a movie." Santana said as she disappeared into their bedroom.

Brittany wondered into the kitchen and opened a bottle of red wine. She carried it and two glasses into the lounge and set them down on the coffee table. She grabbed the remotes and sat down on the couch, propping her feet up on the coffee table.

Santana returned a minute later and poured herself and Brittany some wine. She sat down next to the blonde and cuddled into her side. She draped a blanket across them and they chose a movie.

Once they were settled into the movie, Lord Tubbington jumped up and sat on Brittany's lap, she ran her hand through his fur.

After the movie finished, Brittany turned her head to find Santana asleep, buried into her chest. She ran her finger across her cheek a couple of times to gently wake her up. She placed a soft kiss to the tip of her nose.

"San." Brittany whispered. Santana began to stir. "You fell asleep on the couch again, let's go to bed."

Santana nodded and rubbed her eyes with balled up fists. Brittany helped her down the hall and into their bedroom. Santana was already in her pajamas so she went straight to bed.

Brittany got changed and brushed her teeth. She then locked up and tuned off the lights, said goodnight to Lord Tubbington then returned to their room. She climbed into bed with the brunette.

Brittany rolled up close to Santana and spooned her. She wrapped her arms around the shorter girl and placed a soft kiss to the back of her neck.

"Goodnight San." She whispered into her ear before closing her eyes and going to sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading! I haven't decided on a post schedule yet so updates might be erratic at first.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who is reading, I have received a great response to chapter 1.**

**This chapter is going to be an average day in the girl's lives.**

* * *

**Monday 12th of August**

"Ugh." Santana groaned as her alarm went off. Brittany reached over to turn it off, she then laid back down on her back. Santana nuzzled her face into the blonde's neck and enjoyed to scent of lavender that filled her nose. She placed a soft kiss there earning a kiss on the forehead in return.

After the girls gained a little more consciousness and wiped their eyes of sleep, they took in their surroundings and smiled at each other.

"I love waking up with you." Brittany whispered as she gave Santana a soft kiss to the lips.

"Mmm me too." Santana agreed. "But I hate waking up so early. Shall we just call in sick and sleep all day and cuddle?"

Brittany chuckled at Santana's request. "I'm not sure that's your best idea, I think Mercedes would be a little pissed off if neither of us showed up." She reasoned.

Mercedes Jones was one of Santana's clients and was due to go on tour soon. Santana was organising all the publicity and logistics while Brittany was choreographing and teaching the background dancers.

"Hmm I guess so." Santana said.

Brittany slipped out of bed and walked into the bathroom and started running the shower. She stood in the doorframe and smiled at Santana who was still in bed.

"I'm going to shower. You're invited to join me if you're interested." Brittany said with a smirk. Santana leapt out of bed and ran into the bathroom.

"That one always works on you." Brittany giggled as she began to strip.

"Why would I turn down the opportunity to share a shower with my super hot and super naked girlfriend?" Santana shrugged. Brittany rolled her eyes in response.

* * *

After their shower, the girls got ready for work. Santana wore a black pencil skirt with a white blouse tucked in. She threw on her black blazer and wore a pair of simple black heels. Brittany wore sweatpants with a sports bra and threw on a hoodie for the journey to and from the studio.

Brittany poured them both a mug of coffee to take away while Santana packed her briefcase.

"I'm off, I'll see you later." Brittany said as she grabbed her duffle bag and walked over to Santana who was at the table. She gave her a kiss.

"Goodbye, have a good day. Love you." Santana said.

"You too, love you too." Brittany replied before walking out the door.

Santana finished gathering her things before walking out to her parking spot and getting into her car. She placed her briefcase on the passenger seat and grabbed her sunglasses out of the glove compartment. She put them on (and checked herself out in her interior mirror) and drove to her office building.

* * *

"Morning Miss Lopez." Ally greeted as Santana walked in.

"Morning Ally. Any messages so far?" Santana asked her assistant.

"Miss Berry requested you call her. Today you have a meeting with Mr Hummel and another with the manager of star records." Ally replied.

"Thank you." Santana said as she walked to her office. She sat down at her desk and unpacked her briefcase.

She picked up the phone and dialled Rachel's number.

"Hey Santana." Rachel greeted.

"Hi. What's up?" Santana asked.

"I just wanted to ask when my next interview will be." Rachel said. The opening of 'funny girl' was just around the corner and Santana was trying to get Rachel as much publicity as possible before opening night.

"It is tomorrow at 11. Kurt will be over soon to show me options for your outfit and after we decide he will go and get you fitted for it."

"Okay thank you. I'll speak to you soon. Bye."

"Bye." Santana replied before hanging up the phone. She checked the time and awaited Kurt's arrival.

* * *

"Good morning Mike." Brittany said as she walked into the studio.

"Morning." Mike Chang replied. Mike worked for Brittany and he taught some of the classes at the dance studio. He also helped her choreograph occasionally.

"How was your weekend?" Brittany asked as she placed down her duffel bag and began stretching.

"It was good. We didn't get up to much, Tina and I just chilled at home." Mike explained. Mike and Tina had been together since sophomore year of high school and they recently got married.

"Good. So today I've got a hip hop class this morning and after lunch I'm meeting with Mercedes' dancers to start teaching them the choreography for the tour. Are you alright to take the tap class in the other room and then help me this afternoon?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah, that's perfect. I'll prepare for tap. See you later." Mike said as he left the room.

Brittany continued stretching for another 10 minutes before welcoming her students for the morning class.

* * *

"Hi Kurt come on in." Santana welcomed as she opened the door for her old friend.

"Hi." Kurt replied. Kurt was Santana's go-to stylist for her clients. He was amazing at his job.

Santana took a seat at her desk. Kurt sat on the chair opposite. He pulled out his iPad.

"So I have nailed it down to two options for Rachel." He said as he showed Santana images of the two outfits he had styled. The first was a black skirt with a blouse and jumper over the top. It was titled 'school girl chic'. The other was a sun dress with a white cardigan titled 'summer vibes'.

"Hmm." Santana said as she flicked back and forth between the two images. "I think the first one. It's more Rachel. The second one looks like something Q would wear." She decided.

"I agree. I'll go round to Rachel's in a bit and get it fitted and pressed." He said.

"Great, thank you." Santana said. "How's Blaine?" Kurt and Blaine had been together on and off throughout high school. They moved to New York separately. Once they both settled down into their new lifestyles, they rekindled their relationship and have been happy ever since.

"He's great. He's still enjoying playing Tony in West Side Story." Kurt replied. "How's Britt?"

"She's great too. You know Britt, she's almost always happy with life." Santana replied. Just thinking of the blonde made a smile appear on her face.

Kurt's phone rang. "It's Rachel." He stated. "I'll see you soon." He said with a wave as he left Santana's office.

* * *

"Hey babe." Brittany said as she answered the phone. She was on her lunch break.

"Hey, how's your day going so far?" Santana asked.

"It's good. I'm done with classes. After lunch Mike and I are teaching Mercedes' dancers so that should be fun. It will be tiring though, I'll sleep well tonight." She said with a giggle. "How's your day?"

"It's alright, I've spoken to Rachel and Kurt. I'm meeting with Mercedes' record deal manager after lunch to finalise the details of the tour." Santana replied. "I was thinking I'd make Enchiladas tonight for dinner, is that okay with you?"

"Yeah that's sounds great. I love your enchiladas." Brittany answered.

"Wanky." Santana muttered. Brittany giggled a little. "Oh also since you've been dancing all day, I could give you a massage after dinner."

"That sounds perfect. You take such good care of me." Brittany cooed into the phone. "Sorry San, the dancers are here. I'll see you later. Love you. Bye."

"Love you too, bye." Santana replied.

Brittany hung up and welcomed the dancers into the studio. There were 8 dancers; 4 male, 4 female.

"Hi guys, I'm Brittany and this is Mike." She pointed to her colleague. "I've worked with most of you before and I'm excited to work with you guys again. Let's get warmed up." She said.

* * *

"Okay so just to recap, the tour will last 6 weeks, starting on October 2nd in L.A and finishing back here in New York." Santana said.

"Yes, that is all correct. Thank you for your time Miss Lopez." Mr Stewart said as he stood up.

"Thank you Mr Stewart. Mercedes' tour is looking to be a great success." She said as she escorted him back to the foyer of the building.

She said goodbye to the manager of star records and packed up her briefcase, she slipped on her blazer and sent a text to Brittany.

**To Britt 3 [17:26]**  
On my way home, see you soon.

She climbed into her car and drove home.

* * *

"Honey, I'm home." Brittany teased from the doorway of their apartment.

"In the kitchen." Santana said, stating her whereabouts. Brittany took off her shoes and hoodie and went to find Santana.

"Hey." Brittany greeted as she gave Santana a kiss. She was stood cooking dinner in her pyjamas.

"Hi." Santana replied as she pulled away.

"Mmm smells good." Brittany said as she peered into the pan of chicken and vegetables and sauce. Santana scooped a little bit of sauce onto her spoon and offered it to Brittany.

"Mmm tastes good too." She praised as she licked her lips. "I'm going to grab a quick shower and get changed. I'm all sweaty." Brittany said. She gave Santana another kiss.

"But I like it when you're all hot and sweaty." Santana said with a smirk and wiggling eyebrows. "Especially when you're just in your sports bra." She added as she ran her hands over Brittany's stomach.

"Don't be so gross." Brittany giggled as she walked off to the bathroom. Santana gave her a smack on the ass and laughed too.

* * *

After dinner, the two women watched a few episodes of storage wars. They loved watching rubbish TV after a day at work; they didn't have to use their brains. Santana always got annoyed at how the commercial breaks always happened as the people were about to find something good.

"Damn it! He was just about to show us what was in the box!" Santana said with frustration as another commercial break began.

"Calm down, we will find out in a couple of minutes." Brittany reasoned.

"No we won't." Santana said as she turned off the TV in frustration and defiance.

"You're so dramatic." Brittany giggled. Santana crossed her arms and sat with a face of annoyance. "But I still love you." She cooed and kissed the brunette.

"I love you too." She mumbled.

"Well if we aren't watching anymore, can I have that massage you spoke about earlier?" Brittany asked.

"Oh yeah, go lie on the bed, I'll grab the oil and meet you there." Santana instructed.

Santana walked into the bathroom and searched the cupboard for the little bottle of oil. She walked back into the bedroom where Brittany was laying face down on top of the comforter. She straddled Brittany's waist.

"This needs to come off." Santana said tugging on Brittany's t shirt. Brittany pulled it off along with her bra and laid back down so her naked back was exposed to Santana.

Santana poured a little bit of oil into her hand and began to spread it over Brittany's back. She could feel the tension dissipate as her hands moved around.

"San, that feels so good. Thank you for this." Brittany said.

"You're welcome." Santana said with a smile. She leant down and kissed Brittany on the back of her neck.

After Brittany's massage, the girls locked the door and went to bed. Lord Tubbington walked over and sat himself on the end of the bed but Brittany pulled him up so he could cuddle with the girls. Santana was being the being spoon and Brittany had Lord Tubbington cuddled into her stomach.

"Goodnight B." Santana whispered before she closed her eyes.

"Goodnight." Brittany whispered back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Monday 19th of August**

"Yes, after the show Miss Berry will be available for interviews and photographs. She has factored in the time to answer your questions and looks forward to discussing her performance. Thank you, bye" Santana said as she hung up the phone . That night was the opening night of 'Funny Girl' and Rachel's broadway debut. Santana had a busy day at work and was getting ready to head home. She slipped on her jacket and began walking out of the building. She quickly called Quinn.

"Hello?" Quinn answered.

"Hey Q, I'm just checking that we're still on for dinner tonight before Rachel's show."

"Yep, it'll just be you, me and Britt for dinner, then we'll meet Kurt and Blaine at the theater. Shall I meet you at the restaurant at 6:30?"

"Sounds perfect." Santana replied. "See you then, bye." She hung up. Santana climbed into her car and drove home.

* * *

"Hey Britt Britt!" Santana said as she walked through the door of their apartment. Brittany was sat at the table working on some paperwork.

"Hey baby." Brittany replied as she looked up and smiled at her brunette. Brittany's face lit up when she saw her girlfriend.

Santana took off her shoes and walked over to Brittany. She took a seat on her lap and wrapped her arms around Brittany's neck, bringing her in for a kiss.

"Mmm what was that for?" Brittany asked, referring to the extra heat that was added to their usually tame 'welcome home' kiss.

"Just for being you." Santana said with a smile and shrug. Brittany kissed her again.

"I'm going to go shower and get ready to meet Q, you wanna join me?" Santana asked with a wink and a quirked eyebrow. "I think we have time for a quick round of twister too."

"As much as I'd _love _to get naked with you right now, I can't. I've already showered and I did that on purpose. If we shower together, we both know we will be late to dinner and then we will stress Quinnie out and then she won't enjoy tonight. Tonight is about Rachel so we need to think of her, even if it means prioritizing her over our sexy times." Brittany explained.

"Damn." Santana said as her shoulders dropped in disappointment. "You're right, I'll go shower then... _alone_." She said as she stood up and walked away. Brittany giggled to herself at how ridiculous the other woman was.

After Santana took a shower, she slipped into her matching black underwear and proceeded to do her hair. Brittany stood behind her looking in the same mirror as she applied a light layer of makeup to make her blue eyes pop. After their hair and makeup, they both slipped into their dresses for the evening and admired each other.

"Damn baby, we look hot." Brittany complimented as they stood next to each other in their full length mirror.

"We always look hot. We've got to be New York's sexiest couple, I mean look at us." Santana agreed.

Brittany giggled in response. "Come on, let's go meet Q." She said as she took Santana by the hand and lead her out of the room.

* * *

The girls met Quinn at a restaurant one block away from the theater Rachel was performing at. They took a seat in a booth at the back of the restaurant and placed their food order. They then received their drinks and waited for their food to arrive.

"How's Rachel feeling? Is she nervous?" Brittany asked.

"She's a little nervous but I think she's more excited. She's been in rehearsals for weeks so I think she's just excited to finally perform for everyone." Quinn answered.

"What about you? How are you feeling?" Santana asked.

"I think I'm more nervous than her!" Quinn replied with a chuckle. "She has nothing to worry about though; she knows all her lines and songs like the back of her hand. She's been up every day at 6 AM doing vocal warm-ups, which sometimes rubs me up the wrong way-"

"Wanky" Santana said, earning a smack on the arm from Brittany in response.

"It's annoying sometimes but I still love that girl more than anything. This is her dream and I'm so proud of her for accomplishing it." Quinn finished.

Brittany and Santana smiled at her, they were both so glad that Rachel and Quinn found each other, they could see the love they share and are so proud of the relationship they built together.

"How about you Santana? How are you feeling about it all? I'm sure your work is piling up." Quinn asked.

"True, the publicity is hectic at the moment but I know it will die down in around a week. I'm just trying to get Rachel as much coverage as possible, she deserves to succeed and I'm just trying to help her out as much as possible." Santana answered.

"And what about Mercedes' tour?" Quinn added.

"That's going well, it doesn't start until October 4th so we still have plenty of time to arrange everything." Santana responded.

"I heard you're choreographing for it, how's that going?" Quinn asked as she turned her attention to Brittany.

"It's going well, I've worked with most of the dancers before and they're picking it up really quickly. With a little bit more time, I'm sure the dancers can do great things." Brittany answered with a smile.

Their food arrived and they all began eating while they continued to discuss work and Rachel's opening night.

* * *

When they arrived at the theater, they took their seats. They had the best seats in the house; Rachel picked them out herself.

"Hey guys!" Blaine greeted them as he took his seat next to Kurt who sat next to Brittany. They all exchanged greetings until the lights dimmed and the show began.

As soon as the curtain went up, Santana took Quinn's hand in her own and gave it a squeeze. Quinn understood that Santana was reassuring her with that one small gesture. They kept their hands interlocked throughout the whole performance.

When Rachel performed 'Don't rain on my parade', Santana remembered when she sung it back in high school. The Jewish girl would use it for auditions and performances, the glee club had heard it endless times but Santana always enjoyed her performances of the classic Broadway song. It suited her voice perfectly and it was by far her best solo.

When the cast came out at the end of the show, they received a standing ovation. Rachel was perfect in the role, performing as 'Fanny Brice' was her life-long goal and she had just achieved it. Santana knew that if anyone from glee club - any of those kids from a small place like Lima, Ohio - could achieve their goal, it would be Rachel. She deserved the success she was about to gain and all her friends were so proud of her.

* * *

"Knock knock." Santana said as she opened the door to Rachel's dressing room. She wrapped Rachel up in a hug and congratulated her. Brittany followed after and said similar words. Quinn stood silently behind them. They handed her a bouquet of flowers.

"These are for you, we're both so proud of you." They said, then they said goodbye. Santana reminded her of which interviews she had and then they left the room, leaving Quinn and Rachel alone.

Quinn didn't say anything, she ran over to the brunette, wrapped her arms around her and kissed her hard.

"I'm so proud of you baby. You were amazing up there. All your hard work has paid off." Quinn said with a huge grin painted across her face.

"Thank you!" Rachel said as a lone tear escaped her eye. Quinn wiped it away with the pad of her thumb and kissed where the tear track had been.

"Miss Berry." An assistant called as he knocked on the door. "You're first interview is all set up."

"I need to go, I'll see you at home?" Rachel said.

"See you then. I love you and I'm so proud of you." Quinn said before giving her one last kiss and leaving for home.

* * *

After Brittany and Santana got home, they got changed into their pajamas and were stood in the bathroom, looking in the mirror and taking off their makeup.

"Rachel was truly amazing tonight." Santana said for the third time that evening. "I can't get over it."

Brittany put down her makeup wipe and turned to Santana. "Do you have a little crush on Rachel?" She asked with a smirk.

"What?! Eww! No!" Santana replied. She scrunched up her face to emphasis her disgust.

"Now it makes sense why you had that picture of her in your locker during senior year!" Brittany continued. "You're in love with Rachel!" She sang.

"Britt stop." Santana whined. She crossed her arms and a pout appeared on her face.

"It's alright. I understand if you want to leave me to be Rachel but I'm not sure Quinn will be quite so accepting. Q has got it bad for Rach." Brittany continued.

Santana quirked her brown and stared Brittany down. Brittany giggled and quickly apologized. She kissed away Santana's pout.

"I'd never leave you for anyone Britt. _Especially _not Rachel." Santana added.

They finished taking off their makeup and slipped into bed together. They laid there face to face just taking in each other's features in a comfortable silence.

"She did it. She achieved her dream. Who'd have thought that the little, annoying Jewish girl from Ohio would achieve her lifetime dream and be performing on Broadway?" Santana pondered.

"I know, it's crazy." Brittany agreed.

"Hey Britt?"

"Yeah?"

"What's your dream? You know you have that one big lifelong dream, what's yours?" Santana asked.

"I'm living my dream." Brittany answered. "My big dream is to be with you - the love of my life." Santana leant in and kissed her, she didn't have the words to explain how much she loved the blonde in that moment.

"And I plan to keep living my dream, when we get married and have kids." Brittany continued.

"I know we talk about having kids in the future but how many do you want?" Santana asked, slightly nervous to hear the number about to leave Brittany's mouth.

"I think 2; one boy and one girl." Brittany stated simply.

"That sounds perfect." Santana said with a yawn. She curled into Brittany's chest and closed her eyes, ready to let sleep take over her body.

"I can't wait to get married and have kids with you Britt. Then we will live happily ever after." She whispered.

"I think we are already living happily ever after." Brittany whispered back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Saturday 24th of August**

"No!" Santana groaned as her alarm clock went off at 5AM. Brittany switch the alarm off and peppered kisses all over Santana's face, the last one landed on her lips.

"Come on sleepy head." Brittany whispered in her ear. "All you have to do is move from bed to the car and then you can fall asleep again."

Brittany and Santana were heading back to Lima to see their families. It had been a few months since they visited and they were due a trip back. The drive took around 10 hours so the girls decided to get up early to avoid New York traffic.

"How about we cancel the trip and stay here in bed for the weekend?" Santana suggested, she open her eyes for the first time that morning and saw blue ones sparkling back at her.

"Sounds good." Brittany replied. Much to Santana's surprise, Brittany gave her a passionate kiss and slipped her hand under the Latina's shirt. Santana moaned into Brittany's mouth and earned a smirk back in return.

Brittany quickly removed Santana's clothes and tossed them over her shoulder. She then slipped out of bed, leaving the Latina alone.

"B! What the heck? Where are you going?" Santana questioned as she sat up in bed. The blonde started fumbling through the wardrobe. Santana laid back down with a groan before being hit in the face with a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie.

"Put some clothes on, we have a long trip ahead of us." Brittany instructed before changing into her own clothes and walking downstairs.

"Ugh!" Santana groaned from the bed. "Now I'm tired _and _sexually frustrated!" She then slipped into her clothes and met the blonde downstairs.

* * *

Brittany climbed into the driver side of their car and Santana sat in the passenger side. Around 10 minutes into the journey, Santana was asleep under a blanket, resting her head against the window. Brittany reached over and ran her hand across her thigh a few times before focusing back on the road.

Brittany took a quick detour to Starbucks to grab a coffee for herself and a couple of muffins for breakfast for when Santana woke up. She then got back on the road and continued the journey to Lima.

* * *

The girls switched driver every couple of hours while the other one slept. Around lunch time, Brittany was back behind the wheel while she talked to the much more awake Latina.

"I'm really excited to see everyone again." Santana admitted. "It's been a while."

"It's been a couple of months and I really miss them all. I'm so excited to see everyone." Brittany agreed.

"Zoe is getting so tall, I still can't believe she's 12 already. It seems like only yesterday we were baking cookies with her and watching Disney movies." Santana reminisced.

"I know, she used to be so cute, now she's almost a teenager. She is getting tall, she not far off my height. I recon she's the same height as you now San."

"We will have to measure when we see her. She looks more and more like you every day. She's growing into a beautiful young lady." Santana said with a smile. Brittany reached over and grabbed her hand, placing a kiss on each knuckle.

"Umm Britt, you're going to wrong way." Santana stated. She tried really hard not to correct the blonde or talk down to her because she had enough of that in high school.

"Actually I have a quick stop we need to make first. You'll enjoy it, I promise." She said with a wink.

A couple of minutes later Brittany pulled up outside a restaurant and parked the car. She opened Santana's door and took her by the hand. She pointed up to the sign above the restaurant and Santana felt a warmth radiating in her stomach.

"BREADSTIX!" Santana squealed as she read the sign aloud. She turned to the side and wrapped Brittany in a tight hug, showering her with kisses.

"Come on!" Brittany giggled as she dragged her girlfriend into the restaurant.

"Hi, welcome to BreadstiX, can I take your order." The waiter said keeping his eyes down. He looked up to see the two girls he used to serve every week.

"B-Brittany? Santana?" He questioned.

"Hi Tony!" Brittany giggled as she gave him a hug, Santana copied her action.

"Woah you guys are all grown up now! How's the big city?" He asked.

"It's amazing! We love it there. We're only back in Lima for a couple of days but I thought we had to pay a visit here, we have a lot of history in this place." Brittany said. Santana smiled and gave her a kiss, remembering all the dates they had in that restaurant, including their first one.

"That's great! I see you're still as in love as ever. I always knew you two would stay together, you're love was always so clear and easy to see." He smiled at them. "Are you having the usual?" He asked, turning his attention back to his notebook.

"Yes." The girls replied at the same time.

A little while later, their food and drink arrived, Santana took a huge bite of the chicken Parmesan and moaned out in pleasure.

"Oh my god Britt! It's like an orgasm in mouth!" She said, her eyes rolling back in her head.

Brittany giggled in response. "I hope they aren't as good as the orgasms I give you, I don't want you leaving me for chicken Parmesan." They both  
laughed.

When they were finished and asked for the cheque, Tony brought over the little black case. Inside - instead of a receipt- there was a note saying 'on the house. Take care ladies from Tony'. The girls said goodbye and thanked Tony, they give him a generous tip and got back on the road.

* * *

They pulled up outside their houses and got out of the car. They took a moment to take in the buildings in front of them. Brittany stood there while Santana rested her head on her shoulder.

"It feels weird to be back. Good, but weird." Brittany said. Santana just nodded her head in response.

"Come on, let's go and see everyone!" Santana said excitedly while pulling Brittany by the hand into the Pierce house.

"Hello!" Brittany called out from the hallway. A moment later she was bombarded with hugs and kisses from her parents. They then did the same thing to Santana.

"I've missed you girls so much." Susan said as she cupped Brittany's face. "You get more and more beautiful every time I see you!" They walked into the kitchen and took a seat at the table. They were instantly poured a glass of lemonade by Susan.

"Oh how I've missed this." Santana said taking a sip of Mrs Pierce's famous lemonade.

"Well I'm glad you're enjoying it, I made it especially for you." Susan replied with a smile.

"Where's Zoe?" Brittany asked. A moment later, the youngest Pierce came running into the room with wet hair and sweats on.

"BRITTANY!" She screamed as she brought her sister in for a rib-crushing hug. She placed a kiss on her cheek. "I was just in the shower, you're actually early for once!"

"Hey Zo." Brittany giggled.

"What about me?" Santana asked with a smirk. Zoe spun around and hugged the Latina. Susan and David excused themselves and left the room.

"Hey Tana!" She said excitedly. Even after Zoe grew up and could easily pronounce Santana's name correctly, she chose to stick with the long term nickname. She enjoyed having her own unique name for the Latina.

"Hi Kiddo! You're getting so tall!" Santana said.

"Tana I told you, I'm not a kid anymore!" Zoe whined.

"You'll always be a Kiddo to me!" Santana quipped back before walking around the table and sitting on Brittany's lap. She gave her a quick kiss.

"Eww I forgot how much affection I have to deal with when you two are around." Zoe complained.

Brittany and Santana smiled before pulling themselves in for a long, sloppy passionate kiss. They purposefully made a show by moaning and tangling their hands in the other's hair.

"Stop! It's gross!" Zoe said while shielding her eyes.

"No it's not. I just like to kiss my really cool, sexy girlfriend." Brittany teased.

"We need to get going B." Santana said with a yawn. "I'm tired. And I want to spend some time with my parents too."

After saying goodbye, the girls grabbed their bags and made their way next door.

"Hello!" Maribel squealed from the kitchen as she hugged the two girls at the same time.

"Hey Ma!" Santana replied.

"Hello sweetheart." Raphael greeted as he hugged them both and gave them a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi Pa." Santana said.

They sat down at the table and spent an hour chatting and catching up. The younger couple then excused themselves and went upstairs to relax a little before bed. They had a long day and all the travelling made them tired.

"Wow this hasn't changed a bit." Brittany said looking around Santana's old room. Not much had changed, the TV still hung on the wall, the bed sheets were still the same black ones from high school even the same photos were still sat there in their frames.

"We made a lot of good memories in here B." Santana reminisced as she walked around the room taking in the small details she had forgotten. Brittany quickly got changed into her pajamas and crawled into Santana's bed.

"I must say," Santana started as she too changed into her pajamas. "My bed looks a lot better with you in it." Brittany blushed in response.

They settled into bed and cuddled up to one another.

"Babe?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you find it weird that this the first place we ever had sex and we're back here now years later?" Brittany asked.

"It is a little strange. We've grown up a lot since then. Also our sex has got better." Santana shrugged. She said the last part with a smile.

"It has." Brittany said as she softly kissed her girlfriend. "I'm really tired right now but I promise tomorrow morning we will relive all our sexcapades."

"Sounds perfect!" Santana agreed.

They decided to watch some TV. They flicked through the channels and landed on an episode of 'sweet valley high'.

"No way! What are the chances?" Santana said.

"We used to watch this all the time!" Brittany said with enthusiasm.

"In fact, if I recall correctly, it was this show which you used to lure me into your house and then you kissed me." Santana teased.

"I didn't lure you into my house!" Brittany rejected. "I simply invited you over, you were the one who decided to say yes."

"I stand by that. That's the best decision I've ever made. It was also the best first kiss I've ever had." Santana said with a smile. She kissed Brittany before turning her attention back to the screen.

After the episode, the girls decided on an early night and went to sleep. Brittany spooned Santana and placed soft kisses on the back of her neck.

* * *

Brittany woke up first on Sunday morning. She gave Santana a soft kiss and left her to sleep, she climbed out of bed and went downstairs to make coffee.

The coffee machine had already been on, she grabbed two mugs and filled them up. She found a note from Maribel, it read:

'Gone out for breakfast, enjoy your morning. See you at the BBQ.'

Brittany smiled and sipped her coffee. She then rummaged around the kitchen in search of ingredients.

She stood at the stove cooking when she felt two familiar arms wrap around her. She turned in the arms and kissed Santana.

"Good morning." Brittany whispered softly against her lips. She handed her the other mug of coffee and turned around to continue cooking.

"Morning. Are you making pancakes?" Santana asked excitedly.

"Yup, I thought I'd give you a morning like we used to have in junior year." Brittany answered.

"I hope that includes a game of twister." Santana said with a smirk.

"It includes multiple games of twister." Brittany quipped back.

After eating breakfast, the girls endured many games of twister in all their favorite spots: Santana's bed, the kitchen floor, the shower, the couch and on the desk. They then showered (separately this time) and got ready for the day.

Santana chose to wear black jean shorts with a white t shirt tucked in, she cuffed the sleeves. She wore high top converse and tied a flannel shirt around her waist.

Brittany wore a striped t shirt and black jean shorts with red suspenders clipped on. She too wore high top converse.

"Woah San, you look really gay today." Brittany said with a giggle.

"That's the look I was going for sweetcheeks. After that morning with you, I think I'll always feel super gay." Santana said with a wink.

* * *

They walked back to the Pierce house and greeted everyone again. Lots of little conversations took place over one another.

Santana was talking to Susan. "How's work?" Susan asked.

"It's good, I love my job and I have flexibility over my hours too." Santana replied.

"That's good. And what about living with Britt? I know she can be a bit much sometimes." Susan added.

"It's amazing. Living with Britt is as easy as breathing." Santana simply responded.

Across the room, Brittany was talking to Raphael. "And what about Santana? Is she working too hard? You know that girl, when she finds something she wants she will devote all her time to it." Raphael stated.

"She's been really good actually, she limits her hours and doesn't bring work home with her unless she really needs to." Brittany answered.

"Britt, can you help me a second?" David called from outside. The blonde left the room. Susan requested Raphael's help in the kitchen and he too left the room, leaving Zoe and Santana alone.

Santana looked outside to find Brittany helping her dad grill burgers.

"Tana is it true that you work with Mercedes Jones? Britt told me you did but she might just be winding me up."

"No kiddo, that's true. I do work with Mercedes." Santana replied nonchalantly. "We went to high school together but you only met her a couple of times. I guess you don't remember."

"Woah! I'm a big fan of hers. I don't remember meeting her. I really wanted to see her on tour but she isn't doing any any concerts in Ohio." Zoe replied, her smile faltering slightly.

"I would have to speak to Britt and your parents first but I'd be happy to fly you out to New York for the last night of her tour. You could stay in the apartment with me and Britt and you could come back stage and meet Mercedes." Santana offered.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Zoe squealed. "You're the best!"

* * *

Everyone was called outside for the barbecue. A long picnic bench was set up in the garden and everyone took their seats.

Everyone fixed their plates. Brittany prepared a burger and handed it to Santana.

Susan stood up at the head of the table and tapped her glass with her fork.

"A toast," she started. "Girls I have missed you both like crazy and I'm so glad to see you happy and healthy and more in love than ever. To Brittany and Santana!" Everyone clinked their glasses together in celebration.

Santana leant over and whispered in Brittany ear. "You looked really sexy at the grill baby. I want to get a barbecue just so I can see you do that again." A chill ran though Brittany's body.

"So girls." David said, drawing the young girls out of their love-induced haze. "When are you going to get married?"

Brittany spat out her water she was sipping on and began choking. Santana rubbed her hand across Brittany's back trying to stop the coughing.

"Umm I love Santana but I'm not anywhere near getting married yet." Brittany said. Santana's mood dropped, she was getting close to being ready for marriage. They obviously didn't have the same mindset when it came to their immediate future and that upset her. Santana decided to keep quiet about her disappointment to avoid any further disagreements.

After eating, the two families sat down and watched a film together like they used to years ago. Susan, David and Zoe were on one couch, Maribel and Raphael on the other and Brittany and Santana were cuddled up on the arm chair together.

"I've really missed you girls." Maribel said quietly.

"We've missed you more." Santana replied.

"You need to come home and visit more." Maribel suggested.

Brittany and Santana made eye contact and an unspoken agreement that they would visit more.

"We will Ma. We will."


	5. Chapter 5

**Saturday 7th of September**

"Thank goodness it's Saturday." Santana whispered softly into Brittany's neck. They had just woken up. "I'm not leaving this bed all day... except to eat and use the bathroom." She imagined.

"Why leave this bed to eat? There's something here to eat already." Brittany teased with a cheeky smirk as she connected lips with Santana.

Just as the kiss was deepened, Brittany's phone begun to ring.

"Just leave it. If it's important, they'll ring again." Santana muttered onto Brittany's lips. The phone stopped ringing so they began groping each other again.

"Ugh! Fine, take the call." Santana groaned as Brittany's phone rang again. The blonde gave Santana one last kiss before answering the phone and walking out of the bedroom.

"Go for Britt." She sang into the phone.

"Hey Britt, it's Mike." She heard through the phone. She recognized her colleague's voice immediately.

"Hi Mike. It's a Saturday, we don't have work today."

"I know. I have a favor to ask you. I'm really sorry about calling so early but I don't know who else to ask."

"Mike, don't worry. You can call me anytime. Is everything alright?" She asked as she grew concerned for one of her closest friends.

"Well my little brother Aidan is staying with Tina and I for the week. Tina is feeling sick and I need to stay and take care of her but I don't want Aidan catching whatever she has. Would you and San take him for the day? I know it's a lot to ask and I will be sure to pay you both for helping out on such short notice." Mike explained.

"Mike, take a breath. Of course we will watch him for the day. And don't worry about money, it's our treat. Just take care of Tina so she can feel better." Brittany replied.

"Thanks B, I'll drop him round in about an hour, is that alright?"

"Yep, that's perfect. See you then. Bye." Brittany hung up the phone. She made some coffee and brought it back to bed where Santana was waiting for her.

"Get back in bed. I thought we weren't leaving." Santana said with a frown. When she saw the coffee, it quickly changed into a smile.

"Change of plan. Tina is sick and Mike needs us to watch his little brother Aidan. Is that alright?" Brittany asked.

"Yes, of course. How old is he?"

"He's 5 I think. I'm sure he will be easy to take care of." Brittany replied with a smile. "Mike is dropping him off in hour so we should probably get ready. I don't know how Aidan would feel about seeing his babysitters naked in bed." Brittany said with a chuckle.

"Good point." Santana laughed along. "Let's get ready."

* * *

"Hi!" Brittany said as she opened the door to find Mike and his mini-me - Aidan. The little boy looked just like his brother, he was tall and strong (for a 5 year old) and had dark black hair swept across his forehead.

Mike lead the little boy into the apartment and they both took a seat on the couch. Brittany sat opposite and a moment later, Santana joined her.

"Aidan these are my friends Britt and San. They met you when you were a baby but you won't remember them." Mike explained to the little boy. The two girls gave a little wave which Aidan returned.

Mike gave a quick brief to the ladies and said goodbye to his brother before returning home.

"How old are you?" Santana asked him.

"Five!" He said enthusiastically while holding up five fingers.

"What have you got there, Aidan?" Brittany asked, referring to the toy penguin he was clutching onto.

"This is Polo." Aidan explained. "He's an emperor penguin." He held out the toy to show the girls.

"Woah. He's cool." Santana said enthusiastically. "Are penguins your favorite animal?"

Aidan nodded in response. "I love animals but penguins are my favorite."

Santana turned to Brittany. "B, should we take him to Central Park zoo? We've been meaning to go for a while and I know they have penguins there."

"Yeah, that's a really good idea." She smiled. "Aidan, would you like to go and see a real penguin?" She asked.

"Yes please! I'd love to!" He replied. He leapt into Brittany's arms and gave her a tight hug. "Can I bring Polo?"

"Of course! Let's get our shoes and jackets on and then we can go." Santana said as she took him by the hand and helped him put his shoes on. Brittany helped with his jacket and then they put on their own. They locked the front door and made their way outside.

* * *

After arriving at Central Park zoo, they bought tickets and made their way to the first enclosure.

"A bear!" Aidan said excitedly.

"Good job Aidan. This is a grizzly bear, it is top of the food chain but lots of its diet is nuts and berries." Brittany read off the plaque.

Santana lifted the little boy up and sat him on her hip so he could see over the other children. He stared in awe at the huge creature in front of him.

"What's his name?" Aidan asked.

"It doesn't say." Brittany answered as she searched the plaque for a name. "How about you give him a name. What name suits him?" She asked as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"I think he's called Bill." Aidan answered. The two women giggled at his response but quickly stifled their laughter and praised his name choice.

"Woah look over there!" Aidan said as he pointed across the room to another enclosure. Santana walked over to where he was pointing with Aidan still in her arms. Brittany followed after.

"This is a snow leopard." Santana taught the boy. "What should his name be?"

"I think it should be Snowy." He replied.

"That's a great name buddy." Brittany enthused.

Santana placed him in the ground and he walked over to stand by the glass to see better. He clutched tightly to polo. "It says here that they are native to the mountain ranges of Central Asia. They can hunt other animals up to three times it's size!"

"Three times! That's impressive." Brittany said with raised eyebrows. "San that's like you hunting Karofsky! He's about three times your size." She said with a giggle. Santana smacked her on the arm but laughed along with her anyway.

When Aidan ran back over, the three of them walked hand in hand over to the red panda section.

"Aww Britt they're so cute." Santana cooed as she gushed over the little animals.

"They are super cute. Aidan, this is a red panda." She told him as she scooped him up in her arms. "It is from south-west China and it eats bamboo shoots which they strip off using their mouths."

"That's not very impressive." Santana whispered into the blonde's ear. "I can strip you off using my mouth." She said with a smirk. Brittany simply rolled her eyes in response. Then Aidan's stomach rumbled loudly.

"Sorry britty." He apologized.

"Don't be sorry buddy, it's alright. Are you hungry?" She asked him. He nodded.

"Let's find somewhere to eat then." Santana said as she searched the map for a food stand.

They walked over to the stand and ordered three slices of margarita pizza. They took a seat at the picnic bench and watched the boy take little bites of his slice. Brittany and Santana shared a smile.

* * *

After lunch, Aidan and the girls saw a few more animals but made sure they saved the penguins for last.

"Are you almost ready to go Aidan?" Santana asked.

"Yep. I would like to see the penguins first." He said. "Please." He added.

"Of course. Let's go find the penguins then." Santana said as she took him by the hand and lead him over to the penguin enclosure. There was a window so you could see them swimming underwater. Aidan ran and stood with his face pushed against the glass so he could get the best view possible.

The young boy looked completely in awe of his favorite animal. He moved his finger along the glass and the penguins swam and followed it. He held polo tightly and showed him to the real penguins.

Brittany and Santana stood off to the side watching him. "He looks so happy." Santana said absent-mindedly.

"He really does. This will be our lives one day San. We will have our own little one to take to out to the zoo. I hope they're just as cute as Aidan." Brittany thought aloud.

"No way. Our kid will be cuter." Santana said with a smile. She kissed Brittany softly until she felt a tap on her leg. She looked down to see Aidan with a big grin on his face.

"Hey buddy!" Brittany said as she crouched down to his height. "Are you ready to go now?"

"Yep." Aidan replied with an assertive nod.

"How about we get some cotton candy for the journey home?" Brittany asked.

"Really? Yes please!" He agreed politely.

They bought the boy some cotton candy and made their way home.

* * *

When they arrived home, Aidan looked tired so they agreed to watch a film together.

"Aidan what's your favorite movie?" Santana asked as she took a seat on the couch. Brittany sat next to her and the little boy climbed into their laps.

"Penguins of Madagascar!" He said excitedly.

"I should have guessed." Santana muttered with a smile as she draped a blanket across the three of them and started playing Aidan's favorite movie.

Mike knocked on the door just as the movie finished. Brittany answered the door and greeted him.

"Hey Mike, how's Tina feeling?" She asked him.

"Much better, thank you. She's asleep now and she should be fine soon. Thank you so much for taking Aidan for the day. I hope he wasn't too much trouble."

"He was impeccably behaved. He is so polite and sweet. We had a great day with him. If you ever need babysitters for him again, San and I will be happy to take him off your hands." Brittany replied.

"Mike!" Aidan cheered as he saw his brother in the doorway. He ran over and gave him a hug.

"Hey little bro. How was your day?" Mike asked.

"It was brilliant! We saw real penguins!" Aidan replied. The two girls smiled down at him.

"Say goodbye now Aidan, we've got to go home." Mike instructed.

"Bye Sanny." Aidan said as she wrapped him up in a hug. She then passed him to Britt. "Bye Britty." He said. She placed him back on the floor.

"Will I see you again one day?" Aidan asked.

"Definitely!" Brittany replied.

"We'd love to spend another day with you." Santana added.

They showed Mike and Aidan out and they collapsed back onto the sofa.

"What a day!" Santana said with a yawn. "It definitely wasn't what I planned but I had a great time."

"Well it's only 4 in the afternoon. There's still plenty of time to lay naked in bed together." Brittany suggested with a quirked eyebrow.

They stood up and ran to the bedroom, racing to see who could strip off the quickest and get into bed. Then they spend the rest of the day in bed, doing nothing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Tuesday 19th of September**

The brunette lifted her heavy eyelids with struggle, she quickly closed them after witnessing the beams of light shining through the curtains. She rolled onto her side expecting to be held tightly by her soul mate but instead she felt nothing. She opened her eyes to find Brittany's side of the bed empty. It felt cold to the touch confirming Brittany had got up a while ago.

Santana dragged her body from bed and slipped on her underwear and old Cheerios t shirt. She checked the time and saw the date. Realization hit her like a truck - it was her and Brittany's 6 year anniversary!

Santana skipped across the apartment feeling a lot more awake at the prosperity of the day ahead of her, she smelt coffee and assumed Brittany had gotten up early to surprise her. They never bought each other gifts on their anniversary's, kind gestures were the only acceptable gift.

When she turned the corner into the kitchen her shoulders dropped in disappointment. Brittany's bag wasn't there, neither was her jacket. The coffee pot had a note attached which read:

Morning!

Had to go in early today. See u later

Britt :)

Santana allowed a small smile to grace her face. She knew Brittany never forgot special dates because she was so good with numbers. Santana forgave her for not being home, it was most likely her work's fault.

She grabbed a mug of coffee as she sat and read her emails. She then showered and got ready for the day, choosing to wear a tight skirt and blouse.

* * *

"Morning Miss Lopez" Ally (her assistant) greeted as she walked into her company building.

"Morning, Ally. What meetings have I got today?" The Latina asked.

"The graphics team want to go over the skincare photo shoot Brie did last week. Once you approve of that, it can be sent back to their company for publishing. Miss Fabray will be here around 1 to review Miss Jones contracts for the tour and to renew Miss Berry's contract for 'Funny Girl'. After lunch, Mr Puckerman is meeting you to speak about getting one of your clients to perform at his bar which opened last week." Ally listed off.

"Thanks, the graphics were looking great last time I checked so hopefully by now they will be perfect. Quinn is always easy to work with and their contracts shouldn't take too long. I will have to speak to Puck about his bar, it's been a while since I've seen him." She replied, half to herself, half her to her assistant.

She took a seat at her desk in her office and began preparing for the day ahead of her. Her phone began to vibrate against the desk and she smiled when she answered and heard Brittany's voice.

"Hey baby, I don't have long to chat, I just wanted to apologize for leaving this morning without saying goodbye." The blonde said sincerely.

"That's alright; I assume you got called into work."

"Exactly, I had to give a tour to a new potential student. I should be home early tonight though to make up for it."

"Umm Britt? Aren't you forgetting something?" Santana asked, referring to their anniversary. "Remember what today is."

"Oh! of course!" Brittany practically shouted. Santana smiled. "It's Tuesday, I have an extra class!" Santana's face dropped in disappointment. "Thanks for the reminder; I guess I'll be back later then. Sorry San."

"It's alright." She said unconvincingly. "I've got to go B, see you later."

"Bye." Santana dropped her phone and held her head in her hands. She was really upset that Brittany had forgotten their anniversary.

The rest of the day was bad, Santana was sad and just wanted to get work over and done with as soon as possible.

After meeting Quinn she felt slightly better but then Quinn told her a story of how Rachel surprised her with tickets to a show the other day and how they had a great night. That only made Santana's mood worse as she wished Brittany had done something for them.

She drove home in silence, she was moping and didn't feel like listening to music. As she arrived at her floor of the apartment building, and walked down the hallway she began to hear music. Fleetwood Mac was playing and Santana recognized it was one of her favorite songs. As she arrived at the door she realized the music was coming from her apartment.

She reluctantly unlocked the door, afraid there was a trespasser inside, but she relaxed when she opened the door to see Brittany standing there with a beaming smile stretched across her cheeks and holding a bouquet of lilies. Something was cooking in the kitchen and it smelt amazing. She could see into the living room that there was a blanket laid out on the floor.

"Happy anniversary!" The blonde beamed. Santana stepped forward and closed the door behind her. She looked at Brittany and visibly softened.

"I thought you forgot." Santana murmured lowly. Brittany lifted her chin so brown eyes met blue ones.

"I would never forget. You're the most important thing in the world to me and I want to celebrate the love we share at every opportunity." Brittany replied. Brown eyes became glossy as a thin layer of water coated them.

Santana didn't verbally reply. She simply wrapped her arms around the pale neck in front of her and kissed the blonde deeply.

"These are for you." Brittany whispered as they pulled away. "They're lilies."

"Ahh yes. I believe you once called them the lesbian of flowers." Santana giggled. Brittany just nodded along with a smile.

"Oh dinner's ready." Brittany stated as she heard the timer go off in the kitchen. She dragged the brunette by the hand and sat her down at the table. Brittany had prepared chili and rice, it was one of the few recipes she knew how to cook but Santana loved it.

"Cheers." The girls celebrated as they clinked their glasses together.

* * *

After dinner, Brittany lead her girlfriend into the lounge where a blanket covered the floor. They settled down, lying side by side, propped up by their elbows.

They drank a bottle of champagne and fed each other chocolate covered strawberries.

"I love you. Happy 6 year anniversary." Santana whispered into a kiss. Brittany whispered the same thing back, causing them both to smile into the next kiss.

That kiss quickly deepened and clothes were shed. The girls made love right there on the floor in a hazy anniversary state.

* * *

"I hope we celebrate our future anniversaries in the same way." Santana thought aloud as Brittany traced her naked body with a single finger. "I hope we're still just as wild in 10 years time and in 25 years and even in 50 years."

"I'm sure we will still have crazy hot sex when we're 70 and have grandchildren." Brittany replied as she kissed Santana on the nose. "We will be playing twister for the rest of our lives."

"Well one day we will have a wedding anniversary to celebrate too." Santana added.

"Look Santana" Brittany said as she sat them up so they could look each other in the eye. "I love you, more than anything else in this world but I'm not ready to get married yet. I know I want to be married to you one day and we will raise children together and embarrass them all the time." She said with a smile as she caressed Santana's cheek, trying to remove the slight frown on the brunette's face.

"I just don't want to rush anything. We're still so young, we're only 22 and we have so much more to experience in this crazy world." She finished with a kiss to Santana's pouty lips.

"Okay. That's fair enough." Santana said with a shrug, trying to hide her disappointment. "I'm happy to wait as long as you need. I don't want to do anything if only one of us is committed." They kissed again as they laid back down.

Santana had thought about marriage a lot. Brittany had always been the one thing she was sure of in her life. She had thought about proposing to Brittany on their anniversary this year but after seeing Brittany choke on her water at the barbecue in Lima, she re-evaluated her plan and her confidence was knocked.

Santana felt Brittany latch onto her neck, placing soft kisses on her pulse point.

"I love you." Brittany whispered onto her tanned skin.

"I love you too."


	7. Chapter 7

**Saturday 28th of September**

"Brittany!" Santana shouted again but got no response. She walked out of their bedroom and into the lounge where Brittany was curled up on the sofa, wrapped in a blanket burrito.

"Babe you really need to get dressed, we've got lots to do today." She instructed. Mercedes' tour was starting next week so both the girls had been working hard. That meant that they had eaten takeout all week and fell far behind on their laundry.

"Okay. You're right." Brittany admitted as she stood up and untangled herself from the blanket. She took her girlfriend in her arms and gave her a kiss. When Santana started kissing back, she slipped her hand under her shirt and began roaming over the tan skin underneath.

Santana quickly pulled back. "B, as much as I want to do this, we can't. Once we start, we won't be able to stop and then the whole day escapes us. We need to tidy the apartment, do some laundry and go grocery shopping. Once we've done all that, _then_we can get our sweet lady kisses on."

Brittany nodded in agreement and released Santana from her hold. She folded the blanket and laid it over the back of the couch.

"Also pick up your clothes off the floor." Santana instructed.

"Why? You're the one who took them off and put them there!" Brittany quipped back with a wink. She walked away swaying her hips.

Santana was left smiling in the living room as she remembered the evening before. She shook her head and went to the kitchen to wash the dishes while Brittany showered and got ready.

* * *

"I've got the dirty washing" Brittany stated as she entered the kitchen with a basket. "Are you ready to go downstairs?" She asked.

In their apartment building, on the bottom floor was a laundry room equipped with washing machines and tumble driers. The girls always used that room to save money on buying their own appliances.

"Yep, let me just dry my hands." Santana replied as she placed the last dish on the drying rack. She dried her hands on the towel and left the apartment with Brittany following closely behind her. They rode the elevator down to the bottom floor and entered the laundry room.

"I think we have enough for two loads." Brittany stated. They filled two washing machines with their dirty clothes and set them on a quick wash.

"Now we wait." Santana said bluntly as she sat on the counter in the room.

"I have an idea of how we can kill some time." Brittany suggested with a smile. She took the brunette by the hands and walked her to the middle of the room. She wrapped her arms around her waist and Santana's arms snakes around her neck. They began to sway to the faint music playing in the lobby next door.

The girls had always loved to dance together. It felt very intimate to them both. They were connecting in a way that included non verbal communication and that was special in their everyday lives. Brittany always lead and held Santana close to her, feeling the warmth of her body pressed against her own.

After the washing machines sung their song to tell them their clothes were clean, they transferred all their laundry into the dryers. They set them to work and stood side by side, leaning on the counter. Santana pulled out a pen and some paper.

"What do we need from the grocery store?" She asked as she set her pen to paper.

"Let's have spaghetti Bolognese tonight. So we will need beef, tomatoes, spaghetti and onions." Brittany listed off. Santana wrote down the items.

"We have no fruit or vegetables at the moment and I want to make smoothies for breakfast." Santana said.

"Good idea. They'll be quick and easy before work. We've been unhealthy this week and need to get back on track." Brittany added.

"I completely agree. If we keep eating this way, you'll lose your abs and I'll miss them too much." Santana teased.

"I'm sure you would." Brittany agreed with a laugh.

Once the clothes were dry, the girls took them back upstairs into their apartment.

They dumped the washing on their bed. Santana sat on the bed with it. "I'll fold, you can put away." She clarified.

When the girls first moved in together, Santana realized Brittany hated folding clothes and she crammed them into the drawers and they creased. So they devised a routine where Santana folded their clothes and Brittany put them into the right drawers or hung them up.

* * *

After the washing was put away, they put on their coats and walked to the grocery store.

Santana got a trolley and pushed it down the aisles as she read out the items on their list.

"B, first thing is fruit for smoothies." Santana stated. Brittney nodded and walked to the freezers. She collected frozen berries, pineapple and mango and placed them in the cart. As she stood back up she kissed Santana.

"What was that for?" The Latina asked.

"Nothing, just because I love you!" Brittany replied. Santana pulled her in for another sweet kiss.

"Brittany? Is that you?" A voice called out. The girls broke their kiss and turned their heads quickly to see where the sound came from.

A man in a wheelchair waved as he was pushed closer by a short blonde woman.

"It's Artie!" Brittany exclaimed.

"Artie, hi!" She said cheerfully as she leaned down and hugged her old friend. "And Kitty!" She squealed as she recognised the blonde woman. Santana followed after and greeted them both.

"This is the first time I've seen you in years and of course you were kissing. It's just like high school." He teased. Santana's cheeks went slightly pink at his comment.

"What are you doing in the city?" Brittany asked. She knew Santana felt uncomfortable so she changed the subject.

"We're just visiting. Here on vacation." Kitty explained.

"We weren't sure if you were still living here." Artie said.

"Yeah, I couldn't picture us anywhere else." Santana replied. Brittany nodded in agreement.

"Are you free soon? I'd love to catch up! You could come to our apartment or we could go out for a meal. Whatever works best for you." Brittany offered.

"I'd love to but we leave early tomorrow morning. We still need to pack tonight. Sorry Britt." Artie declined with disappointment.

"That's alright, no worries." Brittany replied, the smile quickly returning to her face.

"Blaine was talking about organising a glee club reunion in December. Hopefully we will see you there and we can catch up properly." Artie remembered.

"That sounds great!" Santana replied. She was excited about seeing her friends again.

"We've got to go, but it was lovely seeing you both." Artie said. The four said their goodbyes and Artie and Kitty left the store.

"That was so weird, seeing them again." Brittany said to Santana. "I'm glad they're still together."

"They're both rude and mean people so I'm not surprised they get along so well." Santana said under her breath. Brittany gave her a glare before grabbing the list and skipping to where the beef was stocked.

After collecting all their grocery's (and a packet of dots for Brittany which wasn't on the list) the girls paid and started to walk home.

"Want to go out tomorrow?" Santana asked. "We could catch a movie."

"I can't actually. I'm going out tomorrow." Brittany answered.

"What? Where?"

"With Quinn."

"Why?"

"Just to go out. Alone. Without you. No specific reason." Brittany said quickly.

Santana thought Brittany was acting strange but she wasn't sure why.

"Hmm okay..." she trailed off.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: I apologize in advance...**

* * *

**Wednesday 4th of October**

Mercedes tour began that night. All the preparation was done and she was finally hitting the road to perform her new album. She started in California and was working her way back across the states and finishing in New York. Santana had finalized all the public relations work and Brittany's dancers were on the road and ready to back up Mercedes. The two ladies could finally relax. All their work was complete.

Santana had left her office for the day and was driving home when an idea popped into her head. She pulled over and walked into the nearest grocery store.

She scanned the aisles until she found the most expensive champagne she could get her hands on. She picked it up, check the label and after approving, carried it to the checkout.

"Celebrating?" The checkout boy asked.

"Yes. I just finalized my work and now I'm free to relax." Santana explained.

"That's a good enough reason to get drunk." The boy chuckled. Santana joined in with his laughter. "I hope your hard work pays off."

She paid for the bottle of champagne and thanked the checkout boy. She gave him a tip since she was in such a good mood. She climbed back into her car and finished her journey home.

* * *

Santana walked through the door of her apartment and was surprised that she wasn't met with a bubbly blonde. She looked around and couldn't see Brittany, meaning she was in the bedroom or bathroom.

"Perfect." The Latina said quietly. She wanted to surprise the girl anyway and now she had a chance to. She grabbed two champagne flutes and filled them with the freshly bought drink. She stood by the kitchen counter and smiled when she heard footsteps heading in her direction.

"Hi san." Brittany called out as she walked into the kitchen area. "Oh champagne. How fancy!"

Santana handed her a glass. "To Mercedes tour." She toasted. Brittany clinked their glasses together and took a small sip. "I thought we could have a relaxing night in. Order takeout, I'll give you a massage and we can drink this." Santana said, gesturing to the champagne.

"Sorry san, I can't stay and celebrate. I've got to head out." Brittany said as she gave the brunette a quick peck on the cheek and slipped her shoes on.

"Where are you going?" Santana asked, a little disappointed at the sudden change of plans.

"Just out with Quinn." Brittany replied nonchalantly.

"Out with Quinn? Again? That's the third time this week!" Santana said, getting frustrated at the lack of time she was spending with the blonde. "At least tell me where you're going." She said with furrowed brows.

"I can't." Brittany said quietly. She hated lying to Santana but she really couldn't tell her where she was going. She knew Santana wouldn't like that. She cringed at what she knew was about to happen.

"You can't tell me? Why?" She raised her voice. The anger was building in her stomach. She could feel it spreading across her body as snix came out to play.

"I just can't." Brittany kept her eyes fixed to the ground. She seemed very interested in one of the knots in the wooden floor. She had to avoid eye contact to resist telling Santana any information.

"Why can't you? Because you're sneaking around with Quinn behind my back. I have no clue what you've been doing with her. And now you are lying to me! You go out at night with Quinn doing god knows wha-" The Latina stopped shouting abruptly. Brittany glanced up at her girlfriend's face to see her deep in thought. Her silence was suspicious. Her face quickly changed back to a look of anger.

"You're cheating on me with Quinn." The brunette whispered quietly. Not even Brittany heard. "You're cheating on me with Quinn." She repeated louder, letting the realization sink in. Her face turned to a look of hurt and anger. She shouted the words once more and pointed aggressively at the blonde.

"What?" Brittany shouted. "Are you fucking joking?"

"No I'm not joking. It all makes sense now. The late night trips with her, you not telling me where you're going and the bad excuses. I haven't seen Quinn in a couple of weeks, usually she makes plans. That's why I haven't seen her." Santana ranted. "She can't see me because she's fucking you and she'll feel guilty if she sees me." She paced the kitchen up and down as she rambled on. Brittany stood still and watched her.

"Really Santana?" Brittany asked. Santana looked at her face and the expression could only be described as pure heartbreak. "You really think I would cheat on you?" Brittany's look of hurt quickly changed to one of anger. "I thought you trusted me! We've been loyal to each other for 6 years! I've given you no reason to believe I'd ever cheat on you! You don't trust me! You're still insecure about our relationship." She took a deep breath. "You really don't know me at all! I'm not a cheater, I love people with my whole soul, you should know that more than anyone else. For 6 years I've loved you and treated you how you deserve to be treated - like a queen."

Santana opened her mouth to speak was cut off by Brittany again. "And with our best friend?! Of all the people you could have accused me of cheating with, you chose our best friend." She shouted at the smaller girl. "Quinn has been here through it all, she knows all the ins and outs of our relationship! She was here through the school girl crushes, the first times, the struggle in our first year of college. Who was our first guest when we got this apartment? She was! We've helped her with her own sexuality, the day Rachel kissed her, she ran to us for support. I love Quinn like my own sister. She's happily with Rachel and I'm happily with you!" She finished. "Or at least I thought I was." She said at her usual volume level. She turned around, grabbed her bag and walked out the door.

"Brittany! No!" Santana called but Brittany had already stormed out of their apartment. She took a step back to lean her body against the kitchen counter and took a deep breath. Silent tears began to fall down her cheeks.

Heartbreak is usually used as an expression but Santana could feel the cracks forming in her heart as the thing she loved most in this world left her. She slid down the counter until she fell into a heap on the floor. She sat there curled up into a ball, hugging herself for comfort as she cried silently.

"Or at least I thought I was." Repeated over and over again in her mind. She shook her head hard but the sound didn't leave.

"Ugh!" She shouted and she hit the side of her head with her palm. She didn't want to hear Brittany's voice saying those words again.

She stood up, frustrated, dusted herself off and wiped her tear stained face. She counted to ten as she took a breath on each number. Her eyes opened and her feet moved her to the sink. She unconsciously began washing the dishes to distract herself.

"Brittany will be back soon." She repeated in her mind. "Brittany will be back so- OUCH!" She screamed. She looked down to see broken glass and blood dripping from her right hand. She gripped the glass she was washing too tight and it smashed. Her anger was taken out on the glass but it backfired. More tears ran down her face, these were from physical pain instead of emotional pain.

She pulled the plug in the sink and watched the red water float away into the darkness. She applied pressure to the wound and it didn't take long to seal back up. She carefully cleared the glass from the sink and wrapped her cut in a small bandage.

She contemplated making dinner but decided she was too upset to eat. She took a seat on the couch and waited for Brittany to get home. The clock read 18:15. After half an hour of doing nothing, she picked up her book and began to read to pass the time. At the end of her chapter she checked the time - 19:22- Brittany wasn't home yet. 21:47 - still no Brittany. It got to 22:13 and Santana couldn't stay awake any longer, she was emotionally exhausted. She took herself to their room and climbed into bed - still dressed in her work clothes- and covered herself with their duvet. She grabbed Brittany's pillow and took a sniff. A tear fell as she smelt the lavender shampoo Brittany used since high school. She clutched onto the pillow tightly and cried into it until she fell asleep.

* * *

Brittany stumbled into the apartment and looked around. All the lights were off and it was silent. She expected Santana to wait for her but she was glad she didn't. Brittany didn't want to confront Santana yet. She was tired and she was sure Santana would be too. Talking about this fight would hurt them both immensely. She was sure the memories would stick with them for years to come.

Brittany crept across the hall and walked into the bedroom. She was relieved to find Santana asleep in their bed. She smiled at the light snoring of her girlfriend. She grabbed her sleep clothes and a blanket. She searched for her pillow and when she found it in Santana's arms, she decided she could sleep without it. She left the bedroom. She changed clothes in the bathroom and brushed her teeth before laying on the couch and covering herself with the blanket. As Brittany fell asleep, a single tear rolled down her cheek. Her mind was filled with memories of their fight and the sadness that she felt.

* * *

Santana jolted awake and sat up straight in bed. She checked the time - 02:17. She rubbed her eyes and saw the bed was still empty where Brittany should be sleeping. She touched the sheets and they were cold - Brittany hadn't been in their bed. The brunette swung her legs out of bed and stood up. She dragged her feet out of their bedroom and into the living room. She saw her blonde fast asleep on the couch and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in. She stood closer and crouched down by Brittany's face. She rose her hand and swept a stray yellow hair out of the sleeping girl's face.

"I'm sorry." She whispered to the blonde, who didn't even flinch. She placed a soft kiss to Brittany's forehead and went back to bed.

* * *

Brittany heard the footsteps getting quieter and the sound of the bedroom door closing. Santana was back in their room. She opened her eyes, took a deep breath in and breathed out the words "I'm sorry too."

* * *

**Author's note: sorry for the angst. It was getting too fluffy and I wanted to try something a little different.**

**The girls aren't very happy :( let me know what you think is going on with Brittany and Quinn!**

**My Instagram DMs are always open _wankybrittana_ , I love to hear what people think about the stories and what I can improve on.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: this is a big chapter for the girls!**

* * *

**Thursday 5th of October**

Brittany groaned because her back felt sore. "I must have slept funny." She thought to herself. She rolled over and expected to be wrapped in Santana's arms but instead she fell on the floor with a thud.

"Ouch!" Brittany groaned. She opened her eyes and took a confused look around the apartment. She wasn't in their bed. She was in the living room. Then she remembered she slept on the couch because she was in a fight with Santana. Her mood drastically dropped at the memories of the day before.

Brittany stood up, folded the blanket and put it on the back of the couch. She walked to the bedroom where the bed was made. The room was empty - Santana wasn't home. Brittany went into the bathroom and turned on the shower. As she took off her clothes she looked in the mirror and saw a red mark on her forehead. At a closer look she saw it was red lipstick, meaning Santana couldn't resist giving her a goodbye kiss. Brittany smiled as she wiped the mark off her face.

She climbed in the shower and allowed the hot water to run over her body and ease the tension. Once she felt suitably relaxed, she stepped out and wrapped herself in a towel. She quickly changed into her clothes and went to the kitchen.

She poured herself a bowl of cereal and took a seat at the breakfast bar to eat it. Halfway through her bowl, Santana entered the apartment with bags of shopping in her hands. She walked straight to the kitchen and put the groceries away. Neither girl even acknowledged the other was there. The frosty silence was painful for them both.

After Santana put away all the groceries, she turned on her heel and walked to the living room. She took a seat on the couch and watched TV.

Brittany took a deep breath and stood up. She put her bowl in the sink and joined Santana on the couch. She took the remote from the brunette and turned off the TV. She placed the remote on the coffee table. Santana turned around and faced the blonde.

"I'm sorry." Both girls said at the same time and for the first time in almost 24 hours, they smiled at each other.

"Let me go first." Brittany said. She took Santana's hands and held them in her own. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be sneaking out to spend time with Quinn. Yesterday was important for us both and I should have prioritised you over Quinn. But it hurt when you accused me of cheating. There was no reason for you to think that." Blue eyes locked with brown ones. "I promise I'm not cheating on you. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me and I would never jeopardise that. I'm sorry that I have lied to you about where I'm going but I just can't tell you." Brittany finished.

"I'm sorry too. I had no right to jump to conclusions. You've never given me any reason to doubt you and I let my own insecurities get the best of me and my judgment. I don't like that you've been lying to me but if you really don't want to tell me, I need to respect that." Santana replied.

"What insecurities?" Brittany asked.

"Before I met you I thought I'd live a mediocre life. I'd probably get a job in Lima as a waitress or bartender and it would be enough to pay my bills but I wouldn't feel challenged. I thought I'd have a series of one night stands with girls that never left me emotionally satisfied. And that seemed like a good life to live. Then I met you and began questioning my future. I saw that I could have all this love from someone and give an equal amount of love back to them. I began believing in myself and starting thinking I could have a career doing something I love. And I got all that. That's what I still find hard to believe, I got the job and the girl and I'm so happy. I feel like one day you'll wake and realise you can do better than me and you'll leave." Santana said. The last part she said softly. She had never spoken those words, although she'd thought them for years.

"Oh honey." Brittany said as she wrapped the smaller girl in her arms. She held her tightly as she spoke. "I'm never going to leave you. You're my favourite thing in the whole world and to leave you would be stupid. So if one day you want to separate, I'm sorry but you can't. You're stuck with me for life now." She laughed at the end.

Santana laughed too as she wiped a tear that fell. "I love you, Brittany." She said.

"I love you, Santana." Brittany replied. She joined them in a kiss. She finally felt relief and things could now go back to normal.

As the kiss deepened, Brittany felt Santana's hand on her cheek, but the surface felt rough. She broke the kiss and pulled the hand into view.

"San! What happened to your hand?" She asked, referring to the bandage.

"I was washing the dishes yesterday and I was so upset that I smashed a glass and it cut my hand." Santana explained.

"Oh no." Brittany said with a pout. She raised the hand and kissed the bandage. "All better now." She said in a childlike voice. Santana giggled in amusement.

"Do you really want to know what I've been doing with Quinn?" Brittany asked.

"I do." Santana admitted.

Brittany stood up and took Santana by the hands so she stood up to. Santana looked at Brittany in confusion as she knelt down on one knee. Brittany then pulled out a small, black, velvet box.

Santana's face turned to one of realisation as she understood what was going on.

"I've been meeting Quinn and going ring shopping. She's known you the longest and knows you better than anyone. I asked her to help me pick an engagement ring so it would be perfect." Brittany explained.

"Hold on!" Santana said quickly as Brittany started opening the box. She pulled the blonde up off her knee. "You said you weren't ready for marriage. I don't want to pressure you, I am happy to wait."

"It was all a plan." Brittany said with a smirk. "I really wanted to propose to you and Quinn told me you were thinking of proposing to me. We hatched a plan so you wouldn't ask me and I could ask you first." She explained.

"So when we went to the family barbecue in Lima and you chocked on your water when the subject of marriage was brought up?" Santana asked.

"All part of the plan." Brittany smiled with a wink.

"When we talked on our anniversary and you said you weren't ready yet?"

"Again, part of the plan." Brittany admitted. "It's been so hard keeping this a secret."

"What about the fight? Was that part of the plan?" Santana asked hesitantly.

"No. That wasn't planned. I wasn't going to propose today but I can't wait any longer." Brittany said as she got down on one knee again. She opened the box to reveal a beautiful ring

"Santana Diabla Lopez, I love you more than life itself. When I first saw you, when we were 16, in my house with your parents, my heart skipped a beat. I truly believe it was love at first sight. Then when we kissed, I knew those where the only lips I wanted to kiss for the rest of my life. The way you take care of Zoe and the love you have for yours and my parents shows me that you have so much love to give. You taught me what true love is, and I never want to stop experiencing it with you. These past 6 years have been the best years of my life and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Brittany took a deep breath. "I'm so happy that you're the girl I fell in love with."

Santana was crying at this point, tears streamed down her face as the girl she loved so much poured her heart out to her.

"So," Brittany said as she wiped a tear from her own face. "Santana Diabla Lopez, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Santana screamed. She dragged the blonde to her feet and kissed her hard. "I want nothing more than to marry you."

Brittany slipped the ring on Santana's finger and it fit perfectly. They smiled at the new edition to her hand.

"I love it B." Santana said as she allowed the light to bounce off it. The ring was a thin gold band with a large diamond in the middle and a ruby planted each side. Red was always Santana's best colour.

Brittany brought the Latina in for a tight hug.

"I'm sorry I accused you of cheating." Santana said into the crook of the blonde's neck.

"I'm sorry I lied." Brittany replied into the brunette's hair. "Do you understand why I couldn't tell you now?"

"Yes." Santana said with a giggle. They shared one more kiss before Brittany said "I'm going to call Quinn and tell her the good news!"

"Invite her over." Santana suggested. So Brittany did.

* * *

As Quinn entered the apartment she screamed and ran at the newly engaged couple. She wrapped them both in a hug and practically squeezed the air of them.

"Babe." Rachel said from the doorway. "Don't kill them." Quinn released her hold on them.

"Thanks Rachel." Brittany said, catching her breath.

"Congratulations!" Rachel and Quinn said together. "We brought champagne!" Rachel said as she held up a bottle.

Brittany went to the kitchen and grabbed four glasses. Quinn filled them all. Brittany took a glass for herself and handed Santana one.

"Here you go fiancé!" Brittany said. All four girls beamed at the new label they had for each other.

"Thank you fiancé!" Santana replied. The smile never leaving her face.

"A toast." Quinn started. "I've know you both for years. I remember when Santana called me to tell me about the new girl next door and how she already had a crush on her. I never thought that that girl would be one she married. I've been here through all the struggle, the ups and the downs and I want to say, I've never seen two people love each other as much as you." Quinn smiled. The girls were getting a bit tearful. "To Brittany and Santana, I hope you have a long and happy life together!"

"To Brittany and Santana!" Rachel repeated.

"To us!" The couple said.

They all took a sip of their glass. Both couples shared a kiss.

"That will be us one day." Rachel whispered in Quinn's ear.

"I hope so." Quinn replied.

* * *

After trading stories about the couple and memories from high school, Quinn and Rachel went back to their apartment. Brittany showed them out while Santana cleaned the champagne flutes.

Santana was scrubbing when she felt two arms wrap around her from behind. Brittany began softly kissing her neck.

"Stop washing up. We can do that tomorrow." She whispered in a tanned ear. "Right now, I want to make love to my fiancé for the first time." She said seductively.

Santana immediately stopped washing up and spun around in Brittany's arms. "Let's make love." She said as she kissed the love of her life.

And they did. On the kitchen floor, on the couch, in their bed, in the shower and on the table.

They collapsed into their bed and pulled each other close so no air got between them.

"I love you, fiancé."

"I love you too, fiancé."

* * *

**Author's note: YEY! the drama is resolved and they're engaged!**

**Well done to everyone who guessed correctly!**

**I also managed to put the title of this book into this chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Friday 1st of November**

It was Friday afternoon and the girls had the day off work. With Mercedes tour going on, their workload had diminished drastically.

They were cuddling - half asleep - on the couch watching some trashy reality show. Brittany was lying on her back with Santana lying on her chest. Pale fingers traced Santana's spine slowly, lulling her into a gentle sleep. As they both closed their eyes, they were jolted awake by the ringing of a phone.

"Ugh it's mine." Santana groaned. She pushed herself off Brittany and grabbed her phone. "It's Puck." She told the blonde as she answered the phone.

Puck and Santana were still really close. He recently moved to New York and got an apartment not too far from their own. The two had a brother and sister type relationship, they hurled insults at one another but there was a deep love underneath.

"What do you want squirrel head?" Santana answered. Puck still had the same haircut as he did in high school. Santana thought it was stupid but somehow he still managed to get girls.

"Hi lespez. My bar opened last week." Puck informed her. When he moved to New York he bought an abandoned building and did it up himself and turned it into a bar. He put his heart and soul into that place and everyone wanted it to be a huge success.

"Congrats Puck. I'm happy for you." She said, genuinely.

"Alright fake boobs, don't go soft on me." He said. "But thanks. Anyway, Friday is open mic night, wanna come in tonight?"

"Ugh let me check with Britt." Santana said. She heard Puck making whip noises but chose to ignore them.

"B, Puck's bar opened last week and he wants us to come in for open mic tonight. You want to go?" Santana asked as she held the phone to her shoulder.

"Ask who else is going." Brittany instructed.

Santana nodded. "Who else is going?" She asked into the phone.

"Faberry." Puck answered bluntly.

"Who the fuck is that?" The Latina asked.

"Fabray and Berry - Faberry." Puck answered as if it were obvious.

"Quinn and Rachel." She told Brittany, rolling her eyes at Puck's weird names.

Brittany's face contorted in thought for a few second before she answered "yeah, let's go!"

"Yeah Puck we will see you later." Santana said.

"Great! I'll text the address and time. See you later lespez."

"Bye Fuckerman." Santana hung up the phone and turned back to the blonde. "We should probably get ready then."

"Yeah. I was kind of looking forward to being lazy and sleeping together on the couch. I'm sure this will be fun though. I want to congratulate Puck too." Brittany expressed.

"Maybe we should shower together since we're sacrificing valuable cuddle time." Santana suggested with a raised eyebrow.

"You're just trying to get me naked. I know you too well." Brittany said as she stood up from the couch. "Last one in the shower is a rotten egg!" She shouted before running to the bathroom. Santana quickly chased her.

* * *

After getting dirty in the shower and then getting clean, the girls dried off and picked an outfit out. Brittany was sat on the floor in the mirror doing her makeup while her hair air dried. Santana stood behind her and curled her own hair, her makeup was already done.

"It's open mic right? Are you going to sing?" Brittany asked as she applied mascara.

"No I'm not. I don't feel in the mood to sing. I'm sure the dwarf will sing though." Santana replied.

"San! You can't call Rachel those names anymore. You're friends with her now." Brittany told her.

"I know. I'm trying to get the names out now so I don't accidentally say them tonight." Santana explained. Brittany just shook her head in response. "What about you? Are you going to sing?"

"Hmm maybe. I haven't decided yet." Brittany replied.

"I'm sure man hands will kill the vibe after her song so maybe you should go and revive the audience." Santana suggested.

"Maybe." Brittany thought.

Brittany wore a pair of skin tight blue jeans with a black crop top. The outfit showed off her amazing physique without drawing too much attention to her. Her hair was in two loose braids.

Santana wore a skin tight dark red dress and a black leather jacket. She wore a pair of black heels so she was taller but not as tall as Brittany. Her hair was lightly curled.

"Wow you look incredible. Can't believe I get to marry that body." Santana complimented as she leered at the blonde.

"Right back at you, sexy." Brittany said with a wink.

The doorbell interrupted them. "I'll get it." Santana said, she walked to the hall and opened the door to see Rachel and Quinn stood there.

"You could have let yourselves in. It was open and you both have a key." Santana said. She felt Brittany stand next to her and her arm wrap around her middle.

"Well I know how much you two have sex and I also know you don't keep it in the bedroom so I'm not taking any chances when I walk in unannounced." Quinn said directly.

"She's not wrong." Brittany said with a shrug. "Let's go!" All four ladies left the apartment and made their way to Puck's bar.

* * *

Rachel had agreed to be the designated driver so they could save money on a taxi. She wasn't a big drinker and found she had just as much fun sober.

They arrived at the hot spot and made their way inside. Puck greeted them as they walked in.

"Hello ladies!" He said as he hugged all of them. "You all look smoking! Especially you, Q." He said as he winked at the blonde.

"Thanks Puck but I'm more into the ladies now." She joked. After Quinn told Puck about her experience with Rachel in high school, they talked about their relationship and broke up with no hard feelings. He knew she was a lesbian and was glad she felt comfortable enough to share that with him.

"She's mine now Puck. Sorry." Rachel joked along as she wrapped her arm around Quinn's waist.

He showed the foursome to a booth at the front. "Best seat in the house." He told them. They sat down and were immediately brought a round of tequila shots.

"On the house." He told them. Quinn, Brittany and Santana took their shot but Rachel left hers on the table.

"Don't mind if I do!" Santana said as she grabbed Rachel's shot and took it.

Puck took a seat in the booth with them. "Congratulations on the engagement ladies. I always knew you'd be the first to tie the knot."

"Thanks Puck." Brittany said. "Are you dating?"

"Well after years of one night stands I met a girl. She's incredible. I love her and I think she could be the one." Puck told them.

Santana pretended to faint. Brittany caught her, knowing exactly what she was going to do.

"Who are you and what have you done with my friend?" Santana teased.

"San I'm serious about this."

"I know. Don't mind her, she's being weird. I'm really happy for you Puck. I hope it works out and I can't wait to meet her." Brittany said. Quinn and Rachel nodded.

"I'm just messing around. I'm happy for you. What's her name?" Santana asked.

"Becca." Puck said. He was then called by a member of his staff at the bar. "Got to go ladies. Have a great night and congrats again on the engagement." He said as he waved goodbye.

"Wow that's crazy." Rachel said. "He's like a different person."

"I like this Puck better. He deserves to find love. We have already, now it's his turn." Quinn said.

The waiter brought over a tray of drinks. A beer for Brittany, another for Santana, a glass of wine for Quinn and water for Rachel. He also laid down 4 shots.

They started on their drinks. Brittany and Santana took their shot and chased it with a sip of beer.

"I don't want my shot. I'm good with the wine." Quinn said. Santana took her shot too.

"Careful S, we know how you get when you're drunk." Quinn warned her.

"Emotional and horny." Three girls said in unison.

"I do not!" Santana said defensively.

"Babe, you do." Brittany confirmed.

Santana turned around to watch the girl who was singing on stage. She was good. Probably a regular at the bar. She was singing an Adele song. When she finished everyone clapped politely.

"Up next is Rachel Berry." The man on stage announced.

Rachel received a kiss on the cheek from Quinn and made her way on stage.

"Hi! I'm Rachel Berry and I'll be singing 'it's all coming back to me now' by Celine Dion." She announced. She sung the song with her usual high level of performance. She was always incredible.

When she finished she received a standing ovation. Puck mouthed 'thank you' from the bar and Quinn blew her a kiss. As she walked back to the table, she received many 'well done' comments from strangers.

* * *

Santana was halfway through her 3rd beer when she heard Brittany's name called.

"You're going to sing?" She asked the blonde.

"Yep. This is for you." Brittany said as she planted a big kiss on Santana's lips. Then she walked away, onto the stage.

"Hello everyone, I'm Brittany. I'd like to dedicate this song to my fiancé Santana! Love you babe." She said into the microphone. She took the microphone from the stand and stood still on stage as she waited for the track to start.

The opening to Beyoncé's 'run the world (girls)' started playing and Brittany whipped her head up and started singing. She danced seductively on stage with all her energy. The audience began cheering and clapping along.

Brittany jumped off stage and weaved through the tables as she sung and danced. When she arrived at her table she stood by Santana, facing away and quickly dropped to the floor. She slowly stood back up, her ass shaking in Santana's face.

Santana sat there stunned, her mouth wide open in shock. A little bit of drool escaped her mouth too. Brittany sung to her for another chorus before winking and dancing her way back to the stage.

When she finished singing, the crowd erupted with cheers. "Thank you." Brittany said timidly with a bow. She jumped off stage and walked back to her table.

"Well done Britt-" Rachel started but before she could finish her sentence, Santana dragged Brittany by the collar to the bathroom.

"Some things never change." Puck said as he took a seat at their table. "They may be engaged and grown up now but deep down they're just the same horny teenagers." He laughed.

* * *

When Santana and Brittany came back ten minutes later, they took a seat at the table and looked around to see Puck smirking, Quinn shaking her head with a smile and Rachel with a look of disgust painted across her face.

"You two are so horny. You couldn't even make it home." Quinn stated, feeling a little embarrassed by their activities.

"Guilty." Santana said holding her hands up. "We like to christen all the public bathrooms. Plus how could I not be horny? Have you seen Britt?" She said. "She has the perfect boobs, babe show them your boobs!" Santana said tugging on Brittany's crop top.

"Maybe not." Brittany said as she removed Santana's hands from her chest. "Sorry about her, she's had a lot to drink." Brittany said with an awkward smile.

"I'm ready to go home." Quinn said. They all agreed it was time to head home.

They said goodbye to Puck and thanked him for the night. Then they got in Rachel's car.

* * *

"Come on drunky!" Brittany said as she helped Santana through their apartment and into their bedroom.

Santana began pulling her dress off but it got suck. "B, I need help." She slurred. Brittany helped her take off the dress. When she stepped out of her shoes she almost fell but was caught by Brittany.

A tear fell from Santana's eye. "What's wrong?" Brittany asked with a pout.

"You're abs!" Santana said through tears. "They're so perfect and sexy."

"Alright san." The blonde said, calming the other girl down. "Don't worry, my abs will be here in the morning. There's no reason so cry."

Once the tears stopped, Brittany quickly took off her clothes and laid down in bed. She opened her arms and Santana crawled into them.

"I feel safe in your arms." Santana said drunkly.

"I'm glad you do." Brittany smiled at the girl in her arms. "Goodnight San."

"Night B."

* * *

**Authors note: this was supposed to be a short chapter but I got into the groove of writing so it's super long. I hope you enjoyed it!**

**We're also half way through the story!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note: this is a short chapter**

* * *

**Friday 15th of November**

"Hey Mercedes!" Santana answered her phone. "Are you alright?"

"Hi san, I'm great! How are you?" Mercedes replied.

"Pretty good. Last night of your tour tonight, are you excited?" Santana asked as she walked around her bedroom trying to find a suitcase.

"I'm always excited to perform. I've loved every minute of this tour but I'm ready to go home again now. I've missed Sam so much. He's flown out to see me a couple of times but I have missed being home with him." Mercedes said. Santana found the suitcase and began filling it with her and Brittany's clothes. Brittany was still at work but would be home soon.

"Are you coming tonight? The show is in New York." Mercedes asked.

"Of course we are. Me and Britt will be there. We wouldn't miss it for the world." Santana replied. She was really looking forward to seeing Mercedes perform.

"Oh good." Mercedes said. "Thank you for all of this, I really appreciate you-"

"Save the speeches wheezy. You can thank me later." Santana cut her off. She finished packing the suitcase and zipped it up. She slid it under the bed, out of sight.

"Okay san, I've got to go for soundcheck. I'll see you later."

"See you later 'Cedes! Good luck." Santana said as she hung up the phone. She walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen to get a drink.

"Honey I'm home!" Brittany said as she walked through the door. They still basked in the fact that they had their own home together. She took off her coat and shoes and greeted Santana in the kitchen with a kiss.

"Hi, how was class?" Santana asked.

"It was good, the kids are really good now. They'll be teaching me soon!" She joked.

"I don't think that will ever happen. You're the best dancer in the world." Santana enthused.

"I'm really not." Brittany said with a smile.

"Maybe not but you're definitely the hottest dancer in the world." Santana said as she kissed her fiancé again.

"I got some flowers for 'Cedes." Brittany said as she collected them from the hall and showed Santana.

"Good job. Those are really pretty, she'll love them." Santana praised.

"Are you ready to go to the concert?" Brittany asked as she looked at Santana and saw she was dressed up.

"Yep. Why don't you take a shower? I'll finish up around the house."

"Okay." Brittany agreed. She gave Santana another kiss and then slipped away towards the bathroom.

Santana waited until she heard the sound of the shower, she then crept into the bedroom, collected the suitcase from under the bed and took it out of the apartment. She rode the elevator down the the lobby of the building and left the suitcase by the door. She checked she had all the paperwork she needed and then rode the elevator back up to their floor.

"Did you go out?" Brittany asked as Santana entered the bedroom. Brittany was drying her hair while she sat in her towel.

"No, I was just in the kitchen." Santana lied.

"Oh. I thought I heard the door open and close." Brittany said with a shrug.

Santana talked to Brittany as she got ready for the concert. Then they went downstairs into the lobby to wait for their cab. Santana noticed the suitcase was gone. "Good." She muttered under her breathe.

"Did you say something?" Brittany asked.

"No." Santana lied again. "Oh the car is here." They went outside and got into their car to take them to Mercedes concert.

* * *

"Are you excited for tonight? You look great by the way." Brittany asked in the car.

"Thanks B. You look super hot tonight." She said with a wink. I'm really excited. We've all put so much hard work into this tour so it'll be nice to see it live." Santana said. "Are you excited?"

"I am! The dancers all did great in rehearsals but they really thrive on stage and so to see them with all the adrenaline should be amazing!" Brittany said enthusiastically.

* * *

When the girls arrived at the theater they were escorted upstairs to a private booth. They were out of the way of the crowd and could see better.

Mercedes performance was incredible, she sung with all that she is and her dancers gave it their all too. Brittany and Santana danced along in their booth and could see the crowd singing along to all the songs.

Towards the end of the show Mercedes stopped singing. "As you know, this is my last performance of the tour." She said to the crowd, people cheered and applauded as she spoke. "I've had so much fun! I want to thank my dancers..." they all took a bow. Brittany gave an extra loud cheer. "Thank you to Sam, babe you're the love of my life and have supported me from day 1. I'm sure you will continue to support me for the rest of my career." The crowd all made an "awww" sound. "And I'd like to thank Santana Lopez. Thank you for taking a chance on me and allowing me to live my dream." Mercedes finished.

Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana from behind and kissed her shoulder.

"Now I've said thank you, I have one more song for you." Mercedes told the crowd. "This one's called hell to the no!" The whole crowd screamed with happiness.

* * *

"Knock knock." Brittany said as she entered Mercedes dressing room with Santana.

"Hi guys! What did you think?" Mercedes asked as she gave them each a hug.

"You were incredible 'Cedes!" Santana said.

"Amazing!" Brittany added. "We got you these." She said as she presented a bouquet of flowers.

"Aww these are beautiful!" Mercedes thanked them.

"Hi." Sam said quietly as he walked into the room. Mercedes face lit up at the sight of her boyfriend.

"We'll let you two be alone." Santana said as she lead Brittany out of the room. "Well done again. I'll speak to you on Monday."

* * *

They walked out of the theater holding hands. "So this tour brought a lot of money in for the company." Santana started. "I've given everyone a big bonus to thank them for all their help. Even the cleaners got one!"

"I didn't get a bonus." Brittany teased.

"I'm just getting to that." Santana said. Brittany was surprised. She didn't need a bonus.

"Your bonus comes in the form of a romantic weekend away in Mexico." Santana told her.

"What? Seriously?" Brittany said as she leapt into Santana's arms. She kissed all over Santana's face in gratitude.

When she calmed down and was stood on the sidewalk again she asked "when do we leave?"

"Now." Was Santana's reply. "I packed our suitcase earlier and our limo should be here about.." she checked the time.

"Now?" Brittany asked as a limo pulled up in front of them.

"Yep!" Santana laughed. They climbed into the car and started their way to the airport for their trip to Mexico.

* * *

**Author's note: next chapter will be their Mexico trip**


	12. Chapter 12

**Saturday 16th of November**

"Thank you." Santana said as a young man placed their suitcase on the floor of their holiday home. He then left, closing the door behind him.

The girls had just arrived in Mexico and after a short car ride, they had arrived at their home for the next couple of days. Their flight home was Sunday evening so they had the whole weekend to relax.

Santana took a moment to look around the apartment. It was beautiful! She had seen images while she booked it but they didn't do this place justice.

"Wow." Santana said under her breath.

"Umm San. I'm still blindfolded. Can I look yet?" Brittany said, urgently wanting to see her surprise.

"Oh yeah." Santana giggled. She gave Brittany a quick kiss before removing the blindfold.

As Brittany's eyes adjusted to the light, she took in the space around her. One wall was floor to ceiling glass, allowing sunlight to stream in and light the apartment. She walked to the window and could see the beach and the sea as the waves lapped against the shore.

The place was decorated in a monochrome, modern way. It was very stylish. She walked into the kitchen and saw the cupboards were fully stocked with food and drink. She ran her hand across the marble counter as she walked towards the lounge. It was equipped with an 80 inch flat screen and sofas. The bathroom contained a giant Jacuzzi bathtub and a shower with 4 heads. The bedroom had a giant bed, covered in throw pillows and soft, fluffy blankets. One wall of the bedroom was also floor to ceiling glass. The sun streamed through and painted the room a soft, yellow color. Santana flicked a switch on a remote and the windows were covered by curtains.

Santana followed Brittany around anxiously. She hadn't said anything since taking the blindfold off.

"Is it alright? Do you like it?" Santana asked feeling nervous at the reply she was about to receive.

"No." Brittany said bluntly as she turned around and walked back to Santana.

"Oh well we can exchange it and-" Santana was cut off by a steamy kiss from her fiancé.

"I love it." Brittany said between kisses. "You're amazing. This is the most beautiful place I've ever seen." She said with a cheek-bunching smile.

"Oh phew." Santana said, allowing herself to relax again. "I'm glad you like it. So, since this is your bonus for work, this weekend you get everything you want, I'm here to make sure you get it."

"What a cute servant I got!" Brittany teased as she kissed the Latina softly.

"So what's you first wish? What do you want first? Food, drink?" Santana asked.

"Hmm." Brittany pondered as she tapped her chin. "Oh, I know!" She said as her face lit up. "I want you to do me on the massive bed."

Santana laughed. "Done." She said as she began kissing the blonde.

* * *

"Wow!" Santana said as she laid in bed with Brittany next to her. They were both trying to catch their breath.

"We're really good at that." Brittany added. The girls shared a high five.

"Yeah! We have good sex in Mexico." Santana agreed.

Brittany sat up and looked down at Santana. "We should rename this trip Sexico!" She laughed.

Santana started laughing too. "I love it!"

After some cuddling and slow kisses, Santana stood up and put on a thin robe. "What do you want next?" She asked Brittany.

"I'm really hungry. You can make me some food."

"Okay. What do you want?"

"Quesadillas!" Brittany answered. Santana stood up and made her way to the kitchen to make Brittany some quesadillas. Brittany put her robe on and followed her out of the bedroom.

As Santana cooked, Brittany kept walking past her and slapping her ass. She then stood behind her at the stove and kissed her neck. She snaked her arms around Santana's body and began touching her boobs.

"B, we literally _just_ had sex. Haven't you had enough?" Santana asked as she flipped the quesadilla over in the frying pan.

"I'll never have enough with you." Brittany whispered seductively in her ear. "Especially when you're only wearing that robe." She added. "I'm having a dilemma. I'm really hungry and want quesadillas but at the same time I'm really horny and want you to fuck me right here on the kitchen floor." She said.

"Miss Pierce!" Santana exaggerated as she turned around in Brittany's arms. "Did you just swear?" She teased.

"Oh shut up." Brittany said with a smile as she gave Santana's arm a slight smack.

"You better watch your tone. I'm cooking your food right now, I could poison you if I wanted to!" Santana teased.

"You wouldn't. You'd miss me too much, you love me." Brittany smiled.

"You're right, I do love you." She kissed the blonde. "So, so much."

Santana then returned to cooking while Brittany got some plates out and a glass of water for them each.

* * *

After eating their quesadillas and having a couple of rounds on the floor (like Brittany wanted), they showered and got dressed. They left the apartment and went out to explore the town around them.

"It's so pretty." Brittany thought as she held Santana's hand and walked down the harbor. The view was incredible, the sunlight danced upon the blue sea as the waves crashed against each other.

"Can we get ice cream?" Brittany asked as she saw a little kiosk selling it.

"Sure." Santana replied.

They each got a single scoop in a cone. Brittany got watermelon flavor and Santana got hazelnut.

"Want to try some?" Brittany asked. Santana nodded. She held her cone out for Santana to take a lick but as her lips approached the ice cream, she pushed the cold food into her face causing Santana's lips and cheeks to be covered in pink ice cream.

Santana had a look of shock painted across her face. "Did you do that on purpose?" She asked.

"Maybe..." Brittany replied with a cheeky smile. She giggled and then kissed all the ice cream off Santana's face. Santana returned all the kisses that landed on her lips.

They continued to walk with their ice cream until they ended up at the beach. They sat on the sand and finished eating.

"I want to swim!" Brittany said excitedly. She started stripping and revealed that she was wearing her bikini underneath her clothes. Santana quickly stripped too and chased the blonde into the water.

Brittany paddled out until she could stand up still, but the water was up to her shoulders.

"No further B! I can't stand up anymore." Santana called out as she swam to the blonde who was patiently waiting. When she arrived, she flapped around in the water, trying to tread water. Then Brittany wrapped her arms around the shorter girl and pulled her close. Santana's legs wrapped around her waist automatically and she held on tightly.

The sun was reflecting off Brittany's blonde hair and made her look even prettier than normal. Santana couldn't resist kissing her. Brittany happily accepted the kiss and returned it.

Santana swam back to shore and laid down on a sun lounger. They didn't bring a towel out with them so they had to air dry. Brittany continued swimming up and down the coast, enjoying the warm water. Santana watched through her sunglasses as she sunbathed.

When Brittany had finished swimming, she walked back to the shore, her hair damp and wavy. Her toned body was dripping wet as the sea water rolled off her. Santana felt like she was watching in slow motion. Her jaw dropped when Brittany flipped her hair back to reveal her beautiful face and her mouth open.

"Holy shit." Santana whispered to herself.

"Hey, hot stuff." Brittany greeted her as she laid down on the lounger next to Santana's. Santana blushed at the fact that the most gorgeous woman in the world was hers.

"San?" Brittany asked when she got no response from her. "Are you asleep?" She couldn't see her eyes because of her sunglasses.

"No I'm not asleep." Santana said quickly. "I think I'm in a state of shock though."

"What? Why?" Brittany asked as she sat up, suddenly alert.

"Because of you. The way you walked out of the sea. You just- you- you're so hot." Santana said.

"Thanks." Brittany giggled. She laid on Santana's lounger and gave her a kiss. "And I'm all yours." She whispered into a tanned ear. "After we're married all of this will officially belong to you forever." She said, gesturing to her body.

"Yeah. It will." Santana agreed. She was so grateful for Brittany. She couldn't wait until they were married.

* * *

That sat together on that lounger and watched the sunset. The orange sky was beautiful and super romantic.

"Thank you for an amazing day." Brittany said with a smile.

"No problem. Thank you for sharing it with me. I can't think of anyone else in the whole world I'd rather share this experience with." Santana replied. Then they kissed as they watched the final part of the sun disappear into the sea. "Plus we've still got tomorrow." She added.

They walked along the harbor again to find a restaurant to eat at for dinner. After choosing one and being seated, they ordered and were left to chat while their food was being cooked.

"So," Santana started. "We've been engaged for over a month and haven't made any decisions about the wedding." She pointed out.

"That's true. What's the first decision to make?" Brittany asked.

"A date. We need to decide when we want to get married." Santana replied.

"That's easy. As soon as possible." Brittany answered.

"Well that's good. But we still need time to plan. I want a proper wedding with our friends and family all witnessing it." Santana reasoned.

"Good plan. I want you to be my wife in the next 6 months. So before May." Brittany said.

"I can't wait until May. There's too much happening in December so we won't have time to plan. How about we get married in February?" Santana suggested.

"February is perfect." Brittany agreed. "On a weekend. I think it should be a Saturday."

"Why a Saturday?"

"Saturday is a good day." Brittany explained.

"Okay. A Saturday it is." Santana pulled out her phone and looked at the diary app. "The Saturday's in February are the 1st, 8th, 15th-"

"You don't need to read them all. I already know which one I want." Brittany interrupted. "I want the 1st. It's memorable, it's closest to now and it's not too close to Valentine's Day but it means we will have Valentine's Day on our honeymoon. It's the perfect date. Unless you don't like it for any reason."

"Nope. I completely agree with you. It is perfect!" Santana said. "So it's a agreed, we're getting married on the 1st of February!"

"Yep, we're getting married on the 1st of February!"

* * *

After their meal, they walked back to their building, holding hands and taking in the beautiful views around them.

When they arrived home, Brittany yawned as they walked through the door.

"Ready for bed?" Santana asked. Brittany nodded in return. They walked to the bathroom and cleaned their teeth together. Then they took off their clothes and climbed into bed naked. It was too hot for pajamas and Santana often craved skin on skin contact while she slept, it felt intimate to her.

Santana laid down and Brittany cuddled into her side. They looked out the window - that was the size of their wall - and watched the waves move across the shore.

Santana felt Brittany's body relax and knew she had fallen asleep. She used the remote to close the curtains and gave Brittany a squeeze as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

**Sunday 17th of November**

Brittany woke up in tanned arms. It felt like a normal morning. Then she remembered she was in Mexico.

She slipped out of Santana's arms, put on her robe and glanced at Santana - still asleep - and sent a little prayer to thank whatever being created her.

She walked into the kitchen and started searching the cupboards for ingredients for breakfast. She collected them, poured them into a mixing bowl and began whisking the pancake mixture she had created.

"BOO!" Santana shouted as she rounded the corner of the kitchen.

"AHHH" Brittany shouted as she practically jumped out of her skin. She fell to the floor in shock and started to cry.

"Oh my god." Santana whispered as she sat on the floor and collected the blonde in her hold. "I'm so sorry B, I was just messing around. I thought you heard me moving around."

Brittany started to laugh. "It's okay San, I was just really shocked." The couple had an ongoing challenge to see who got scared more easily. Brittany wasn't expecting to be scared on vacation. "You got me good." She admitted.

"Yeah, I did. I feel bad now." Santana said. She helped Brittany to her feet and wiped away the tears. She placed a soft kiss to her nose.

"What are you doing in here anyway? This is your bonus, I'm supposed to be caring for you. I thought we could wake up, have some cuddles and then I'd make you breakfast."

"Making pancakes." Brittany answered.

"Woah we haven't had pancakes for breakfast in ages." Santana said.

"I know! We used to have them all the time in high school. Whenever we spent the night together, we had pancakes for breakfast. But now we have work and leave home at different times, we don't have them." Brittany explained.

"Yeah! Sex always makes me hungry, and you're pancakes always hit the spot."

"Wanky." Brittany said.

"God I love you." Santana said as she kissed Brittany.

* * *

The girls ate their pancakes and drank mimosas while they reminisced about their relationship in high school.

"Let's play a game." Santana suggested as Brittany cleared the table after they finished eating.

"Okay. What game? And don't say twister." Brittany said.

"You're good." Santana said, annoyed that Brittany had seen past her plan.

She looked around the house and found a pack of playing cards. She brought them to the table and sat opposite her fiancé.

"How about poker?" She asked.

"Poker or strip poker?" Brittany asked.

"When have we ever played regular poker?"

"Never."

"Exactly. Strip poker it is!" Santana confirmed.

"It won't be a long game. We're both only wearing a robe." Brittany reasoned.

"That's the point Miss Pierce. Whoever loses will be naked in a matter of minutes and if I know us - which I do - the winner won't be able to resist the naked loser. That's when we change game and play twister instead!" Santana explained.

"You're smart." Brittany admitted.

They played one round of poker, Brittany lost and was therefore naked. Just as Santana predicted, she couldn't resist Brittany and they ended up having sex on the kitchen table.

* * *

The girls ended up in the Jacuzzi tub, taking advantage of it before they left Mexico. Brittany was sat stretched out against the side of the tub with Santana on her lap and in her arms.

"I wish we didn't have to go home tonight." Brittany said. "I've had the most amazing time here with you." She kissed the brunette's shoulder.

"Me too B, it's been incredible!" Santana agreed. "I've been thinking, maybe we could book this place for our honeymoon. Now that we know our wedding date, we can book this same apartment for February."

"That's a great idea. It's beautiful here and it's an ideal location. There's plenty to do and it's not too busy." Brittany agreed.

"The only thing I want to do on our honeymoon is you." Santana said with a smirk.

"You're mind is so horny." Brittany said with a giggle.

"How could it not be? Have you seen yourself? I get to spend the rest of my life with that body and mind and I can't wait."

"That was really sweet." Brittany admitted. She kissed Santana.

* * *

They took another trip to the town where they got a souvenirs for Quinn, had cocktails on the harbour and enjoyed a walk across the beach.

After that, they came back, packed up their belongings and checked out of the building. They tipped the staff and thanked them for an amazing weekend. They also booked their honeymoon for 2 weeks in February, starting on the evening of their wedding.

When they got into the car to the airport, Brittany waved at the building and said "bye! See you in February!"

Santana smiled at her. "Next time we come here, you will be my wife!" She said to Brittany excitedly.

"And _you'll_ be _my_ wife!" Brittany replied. "I can't wait to marry you." She said into a kiss. "Bye Sexico!" She squealed as they drove off.


	13. Chapter 13

**Friday 22nd of November**

Santana had been working hard and needed to have some fun so they had planned to go out to Puck's bar.

"Hey, Q." Santana answered her phone. She walked around the apartment aimlessly as she spoke to her childhood friend.

"Hi San, are we still going to Puck's tonight?"

"Yep, I need to relieve some tension and I feel like getting drunk will do the trick." She teased.

"Good! Is Britt coming too?"

"Yeah, she never turns down a chance to dance."

"Very true."

"Is man hands- I mean Rachel coming?" Santana asked.

"Yes she is. You'd have thought that after all these years you'd get used to using her real name but apparently 'man hands' has stuck." Quinn laughed.

"I'm sorry Q, it's permanently engraved in my mind. Is anyone else coming tonight?"

"I think Blaine and Kurt might make a guest appearance but only briefly, they have plans later." Quinn replied.

Brittany walked through the door with grocery bags on each arm. Santana greeted her with a kiss and a smile before continuing her phone call.

"I hope we get to meet Becca tonight." Santana said.

"Becca? Who's that?"

"Remember, Puck's girlfriend. The woman who changed Puck into a tolerable human being."

"Oh yeah!" Quinn remembered. "I want to meet this magical lady and find out how she changed him." They teased.

"Do you need a lift tonight?" Quinn offered.

"No thanks, I'm going to get pretty drunk and B wants a few drinks too so we'll take a cab." She declined politely.

"Okay. Rach just got home so I've got go, I'll see you tonight."

"Bye Q." Santana said as she hung up the phone. She walked into the kitchen to find Brittany putting away the groceries. "Hey, sexy." She greeted the blonde with a kiss.

"Hi." Brittany beamed. "I picked up some more of that coffee blend you love, I know you were running out."

"Thanks."

"So what's the plan for tonight?"

"Well." Santana replied. "Get ready in a minute and go to Puck's. Quinn and Rach are going with us and Kurt and Blaine are going to stop by briefly."

"Oh good, I haven't seen them in a while." Brittany said as she finished unpacking and put the bags away.

They made their way into the bathroom and got ready to go out.

* * *

Brittany wore blue overalls with a black crop top. Her hair was braided. She wore white converse so she could dance.

Santana wore a tight fitting dress and her signature leather jacket. Her hair was in a high pony and she wore black flats.

They locked up the apartment and caught a cab. The ride wasn't too far so the cab didn't cost much.

When they arrived, the atmosphere was already buzzing. Puck's bar had received great success and was an up and coming hot spot. The bar looked different to when they last saw it; the tables had been removed to create a large space for a dance floor. The bar had plenty of stools for the guests.

"Hey guys!" Puck called from the bar. The girls walked over and took a seat opposite him.

"This place is great!" Brittany complimented.

"We're doing well, business is booming." Puck said. "Are Faberry coming?"

"Yes, Rachel and Quinn will be here soon." Santana replied, shaking her head at Puck's term for the couple. "And Kurt and Blaine are going to pop in briefly for a drink too."

"Enough talking. Let's get some shots in you." He teased as he poured three shots of tequila. They all downed them and bit a slice of lime.

"What are you having?" Puck asked for their order. Before they could reply, Kurt, Blaine, Rachel and Quinn all greeted them. They exchanged hugs and greeting before sitting at the bar.

Kurt and Blaine ordered a beer each, Rachel had lemonade (she was driving), Quinn had a Long Island ice tea, Brittany chose a vodka cranberry and Santana had another shot followed by a beer.

They caught up while sipping on their drinks. Blaine was working on broadway and Kurt was designing a new line of clothing, he couldn't say too much because it was 'confidential'.

"I have someone I'd like you to meet." Puck announced as he presented a small blonde woman. Quinn and Santana shared a knowing look. "Everyone, this is Becca. Becca, this is everyone."

They each smiled and Becca took a seat with them. "I can't stay long, I'm meeting a friend later but I really wanted to meet you all. Noah was reluctant to introduce us." She said honestly.

"Oh so you're embarrassed by us!" Rachel teased.

"Not you Rach, I'm only embarrassed by Q and Lopez." He admitted.

"So Becca, what do you do?" Quinn asked, changing the subject.

"I work in pharmaceutical development, I develop new drugs."

"Wow!" Santana said, impressed. "What is such a smart lady like you doing with such an idiot like Puck?"

"She's just kidding." Brittany said, apologising on behalf of her fiancé. "I'm sorry."

"You must be Santana." Becca said with a smile as looked at the Latina. "And that makes you Brittany." She added as she looked at the blonde.

"That's right, I can only apologise for Santana's words, they come from a good place I promise." Brittany replied.

"That's okay, I take no offence." Becca reassured her.

"I like this one." Santana admitted, a smile creeping onto her face. Becca had a matching smile on her own face.

"I'll remind you that she's _my _girlfriend so she's off limits. I know how you feel about blondes." Puck teased.

"_I'll _remind you that I exist. Don't get any ideas!" Brittany added.

"Shut up!" Santana joked. "I'm happy with B, I don't even see anyone else, I love her more than anything and I'd never jeopardise that." She said truthfully.

"You're cute." Brittany said as she smiled into a kiss.

"To answer your question Santana. The reason a smart person like me is with Noah is because I can see that he's a catch and a good man." Becca answered.

"I'll give you that." Quinn said. "Puck is a good man. We were together in high school before I realised my sexuality. He always treated me with respect and fully supported me when I told him I was a lesbian."

"He's always been kind to me." Kurt added.

"Me too." Agreed Blaine.

"Stop it guys, don't get emotional on me." Puck said. He secretly enjoyed the validation from his friends.

Becca finished her drink and had to leave. She said her goodbyes and Puck walked her out.

"She seems nice." Rachel admitted.

"I think they'll make it." Brittany said.

"I like her." Said Kurt.

The others nodded in agreement. They all agreed the two were a good match and thought that they deserved each other.

After another round of shots, Blaine and Kurt had to leave.

"When will we see you again?" Brittany asked.

"The glee club reunion in a few weeks, back in Lima." Blaine answered.

"Oh yeah. That's the 14th of December right?" Rachel checked.

"Yup. Where are you all staying? We're staying at Burt's and Carol's, my parents recently moved away and Burt said we could stay there. It'll be weird being back in Kurt's old room." Blaine replied.

"Finn lives in Cleveland now but he's staying in Lima so he'll have his old room." Kurt added.

"I'm at home. Quinn's staying with me." Rachel answered.

"Yeah, I'll visit Judy at some point. I might stay in Lima for a couple of extra days, I haven't been home in a long time." Quinn added.

"We're at home too. Haven't planned where we're sleeping yet, we'll decide on the day. That's the perks of being next door neighbours." Santana said.

"I think we'll end up at mine, Zoe wants maximum time with us because she rarely sees us." Brittany said. Santana nodded along. "Plus I know Santana wants maximum Zoe time." Brittany teased.

They said goodbye to Kurt and Blaine. Santana listened to the song that was playing and quickly chugged her drink.

"Babe, it's our song!" Santana squealed, the alcohol having an effect on her.

Brittany listened carefully as she was dragged to the dance floor. "This isn't our song." She said, confused. "This is 'me against the music' by Britney Spears."

"I once had a dream where we danced to this song. It was really sexy!" Santana shouted over the music. Brittany just laughed in response, she always liked drunk Santana.

Brittany grabbed Santana by the hips and started grinding their bodies together in time to the music. Santana wrapped her arms around Brittany's neck. Brittany brought them closer and started kissing tanned skin down to her neck. They continued to dance together in that same seductive style for a few more songs.

When they eventually dragged themselves away from the dance floor, back to the bar they noticed Rachel and Quinn had disappeared.

"Where's Q?" Santana shouted to Puck as she stood at the bar. Brittany stood next to her.

"Her and Rachel went home." Puck replied.

"Without saying goodbye?" Brittany asked. "Is everything alright?" Santana took another shot, she offered Brittany one but when she declined, she took the second shot herself.

"Yeah they're fine, they just didn't want to interrupt you two going at it on the dance floor." Puck teased.

"We weren't that bad." Brittany said.

"I'm horny." Santana slurred. Brittany and Puck laughed.

Brittany took a step back while laughing and accidentally walked into the woman behind her. She turned around to see the woman's drink all down her dress.

"I'm so sorry!" Brittany apologised quickly, feeling guilty. She grabbed a napkin and wiped the stain on the woman's dress.

"THAT'S MAKING IT WORSE!" The woman shouted, bringing all attention to the situation. "ARE YOU STUPID?" She shouted.

That word triggered Santana's attention. Someone calling Brittany stupid was the fastest way to summon Snix.

Santana pushed Brittany aside and stood in the woman's face. "Don't call her that!" She shouted, slightly slurring from all the alcohol. "She's not stupid, you are! Why would you wear a white dress to go out?"

The woman stood up and the two sized each other up. Santana was significantly smaller but that didn't make her lose confidence.

"It's alright babe, calm down." Brittany whispered in Santana's ear.

"NO, IT'S NOT ALRIGHT! I'M GOING TO GO ALL LIMA HEIGHTS ON YOUR ASS!" She shouted. Before she could make a move, the woman punched her straight in the face. Santana groaned as she was knocked back onto the floor. She heard a ringing in her ear and opened her eyes to see the rude woman being escorted out by security.

"Sanny!" Brittany squealed as she helped her up off the floor.

"I'm alright." Santana admitted. "My face is a little sore." She said softly. Brittany pouted and wrapped her up in a hug.

"Sorry San. She's gone now and permanently banned from the bar." Puck assured her, he brought some ice and Brittany applied it to her cheek where she had been punched.

"It's alright Puck, it's not your fault. You know how she gets when someone says the s word." Brittany reassured him.

"Shit?" Puck questioned.

"No!" Brittany said. "Stupid." She whispered so Santana wouldn't hear.

"Oh." Puck said with realisation.

"I think it's time to go." She told Puck. Santana was still happily in her arms. "Thanks for a good night Puck, we will see you soon."

"See you soon. Drop me text when you get home, I want to make sure you get home safely." He replied.

Brittany walked Santana out of the bar and into a cab. Still holding the ice to her face.

* * *

When they arrived home, Santana went straight to their bedroom and changed into her pajamas. Brittany got some replacement ice from their freezer and sent Puck a text. She then found Santana curled up in bed.

She changed into her own pyjamas and sat on the bed by the brunette. She applied the replacement ice to her face.

"Sorry you got hurt. Thank you for defending me." Brittany said with a smile.

"No problem, it was worth it." Santana said with a little smile.

Brittany removed the ice and saw a purple bruise forming on Santana's cheek. She put the ice in the bathroom sink to melt away. She walked back and sat by Santana. She leant down and gave the bruise a soft kiss.

"Ouch." Santana muttered.

"Sorry." Brittany said with a pout. She climbed into bed and kissed her other cheek instead. "Better?" She asked.

"A little." Santana whispered. "I think I'll need you to keep kissing me until I'm all healed and back to normal."

Brittany laid down and Santana rested her head on her chest.

"Yours is the only cheek I want to kiss for the rest of my life." Brittany whispered back honestly as they fell asleep.

* * *

**Author's note: next chapter is the glee reunion back in Lima**


	14. Chapter 14

Author's note: Hello everyone! I know it has been months but I'm back!

I hope you are all staying safe during COVID-19

* * *

Friday 13th of December

"San, baby, wake up." Brittany said softly as she shook Santana awake. Santana reluctantly opened her eyes.

"We're here!" Brittany told her excitedly. They had arrived in Lima, Ohio. They drove from New York and took turns, switching every couple of hours. Brittany had just done the last shift and Santana fell asleep. Brittany allowed her to nap, knowing she'd be in a better mood for the glee club reunion tomorrow.

Santana looked out the car window and saw that they were parked outside their childhood homes.

"If we're staying at my parent's, shall we go and visit yours first?" Brittany asked.

"Good plan." Santana agreed. She stretched her muscles and stepped out of the car. Brittany took her by the hand and lead them into the Lopez's house.

"Hi!" Brittany called as she opened the front door. She didn't even get a verbal response before being wrapped in a bone-crushing hug from Maribel Lopez. As soon as she was released, Santana was then held by her own mother.

"Hi Ma!" Santana laughed, still in her mother's arms.

"Sorry," Maribel said as she released her daughter and showed them into the dining room. "I've just missed you girls so much." She reasoned.

"I know Ma, we've missed you too." Santana responded.

"We really have." Brittany added.

A minute later Raphael entered the room and gave them both a tight hug. It wasn't as tight as Maribel's but it was clear he had missed them too.

"Tea?" Raphael asked as he boiled the kettle.

"Yes please" all three women responded. He poured them each a mug and brought them to the table where he sat next to his wife.

"Congratulations on the engagement, we're so happy for you!" Maribel said excitedly. Santana had called her parent's right away to tell them but they hadn't congratulated her in person yet.

"Let's see the ring." Raphael said, he held his daughter's hand and admired the rock on her finger.

"Gorgeous!" He said.

"Beautiful!" Maribel said. They both agreed the ring was perfect.

"Thank you. I spent a long time choosing it." Brittany answered.

"We got the invitation in the post this week. It's going to be a very short engagement!" Maribel teased.

"I know, I just can't wait any longer for Brittany to be my wife." Santana explained honestly. "February 1st can't come fast enough." Brittany just smiled with pure adoration for her future wife.

"How's work?" Raphael asked, changing the subject. Brittany and Santana shared a knowing look and a nod.

"I'm glad you asked, as you know Mercedes just had her debut tour. It did amazingly well and made lots of money for the company. I've given bonuses to all my employees but I wanted to share some of it with you two." Santana answered. "So we're sending you both away for a romantic weekend. You can pick the time of year and the destination, wherever you want to go."

"What? No. We can't accept that." Raphael said sternly.

"Yes, it's your money, you need to keep it." Maribel agreed.

"Exactly, it's my money so I get to choose how I spend it. I've chosen to spend it on you." Santana retorted.

"Brittany tell her she's crazy." Maribel suggested.

"Nope, I'm with San on this one. You both work so hard and deserve a trip. You've given Santana everything she ever needed and now she wants to repay just a tiny bit of what you have given her." Brittany said.

"Fine. We accept." Maribel said after having a telepathic conversation with her husband.

"Thank you very much, this is so kind." Raphael said. They all shared a soft smile. They continued to drink their tea.

"Are you sleeping here?" Raphael asked.

"No, we're staying at the Pierce's. Zoe wants to see us so we're hanging out with her tonight." Santana answered. "The glee reunion is tomorrow and Britt is spending the day with her family on Sunday so I hoped I could spend the day with you guys." She suggested.

"Sounds perfect." Raphael said with a loving smile. Maribel smiled too.

Santana glanced at the clock. "We need to go next door. I'll see you Sunday." She said to her parents.

"I'll be sure to come and say a proper goodbye before we leave." Brittany reassured them.

They hugged each other and said goodbye. They stepped outside, grabbed their bags from the trunk of the car and walked next door to the Pierce's home.

* * *

"Hello!" Brittany called out into her childhood home. She dropped her suitcase in the hallway and walked into the main area of the house, Santana following closely behind.

"Hi Britt!" Susan called out as she ran to her daughter and hugged her tightly.

"Britt! You're home!" David called as he hugged her too. Then both parents hugged Santana.

"YOU'RE HOME!" They heard a young voice shout. Then they heard light footsteps and saw Zoe Pierce run around the corner. She ran straight into Brittany's arms. After a long hug, she switched to Santana's arms.

"Hey kiddo!" Santana whispered softly into the young girl's hair.

"Hi Tana!" Zoe whispered back. She could now fully pronounce the Latina's name but the nickname from her youth stuck with her. She pulled out of the hug but continued to smile at her sister and her sister's fiancé.

"I'm not a kid anymore, you don't need to call me kiddo." Zoe explained.

"Tough luck kiddo, even when you're our age I'll still call you kiddo." Santana said with a teasing smile.

"Can we see the ring?" Susan asked. Santana presented her left hand to the family.

"Stunning!" Susan said.

"Impressive!" David said.

"Shiny!" Zoe added. They all laughed with the young girl.

"That smells amazing!" Santana complimented as the scent of dinner drifted past her nose.

"I cooked salmon. I remember how much you loved it when you were in high school." Susan said. "It should be ready now, let's eat." She walked Santana into the kitchen and they all sat down at the table.

David sat at the head of the table, Susan was next to him. Opposite her sat Brittany and Santana side by side. Next to Susan was Zoe. They tucked into their meal and Susan received many compliments on her cooking.

"It feels just like I'm 16 again!" Santana joked. They used to sit in the same seats eating the same meal, the only thing that had changed was their age.

"How's school Zoe?" Brittany asked.

"It's boring." She answered honestly.

"No it's not!" Susan scolded. Brittany and Santana sniggered at the little girl's attitude.

"I like some parts of it. I hate math but I like history."

"Britt hated math," Santana started.

"Still do." Brittany interrupted.

"She still does," Santana corrected. "But she worked hard and passed her class. That's what you've got to do too. We use math all the time, even if we don't like it."

"I guess." Zoe said nonchalantly as she continued to pick at the peas on her plate.

After dinner, Brittany cleared the dishes while Santana spoke to Zoe. She agreed to watch a film with her. Brittany and Santana took a seat on the couch while Zoe chose a film.

"We're going up to bed." David stated. "See you in the morning. I'll take your bags upstairs, Britt's room is all ready for you."

"Don't go to bed too late Zoe." Susan added.

"We'll make sure she doesn't." Santana assured Susan with a wink. The married couple left the room and went to bed.

"Move over." Zoe told Brittany. She sat on the couch in between the couple.

"Umm excuse me." Brittany teased her sister. "I wanted to sit next to San."

"I know what you two are like. You'll end up kissing and being gross." Zoe said bluntly.

"She's not wrong." Santana agreed, holding back her laughter.

* * *

After the film, the three girls went up to bed.

"Goodnight." Zoe said as she disappeared into her bedroom.

Santana opened the door to Brittany's room and allowed her memories to flood back. Her finger traced the floral wallpaper and the outline of her bed frame.

"I've got something to show you." Brittany said. She laid on the floor and reached under her bed. She pulled out a thick notebook and handed it to Santana.

"Britt." Santana said in awe as she traced the front of the scrapbook she received for their 1 year anniversary of meeting. It contained all the milestones and firsts in their relationships. She looked through and saw images of their first kiss, date and anniversary.

"We've got something to add." Brittany told her as she searched her suitcase and found a printed photo. It was a picture of them together, Santana was showing off her new engagement ring.

They taped it into the scrapbook and Brittany captioned it 'engagement'. She dated it and they smiled at the new edition.

They changed into their pyjamas and crawled into bed. Brittany laid on her back with her blonde hair sprawled across the pastel pink bed sheets. Santana rested her head on her chest and they fell asleep to the sound of each other's breath.

* * *

Saturday 14th of December

Santana woke up to soft kisses all over her face just like every morning. When she opened her eyes she received a shock to find herself in Brittany's childhood bedroom. When the memories of yesterday came back to her, her confusion diminished.

"I brought you coffee." Brittany whispered quietly. Santana sat up in bed and Brittany handed her a mug.

"Feels like we're 16 again." She reiterated as she took a sip of coffee.

"If we were 16 we'd be playing twister right now." Brittany giggled.

Santana put her mug on the nightstand and kissed Brittany hard. It took the blonde by surprise.

"Let's play twister then." Santana muttered seductively against her lips.

* * *

After a game of twister they stumbled downstairs to find Zoe laying the table and Susan and David cooking breakfast in the kitchen.

"Morning kiddo." Santana greeted as she helped distribute plates across the table.

"Good morning." Brittany greeted her parents as she carried dishes of eggs, bacon and toast out of the kitchen and onto the table.

They sat down together as a family and ate breakfast. They discussed their plans for the day. Brittany and Santana were going to McKinley for the glee club reunion. Susan was going out for lunch with her friends. Zoe was going shopping with her friends and David was staying home to watch the football game.

After breakfast was finished and they cleared the table, Brittany and Santana went upstairs to shower and get ready for the day.

Brittany wore blue jeans and a floral top. She wore black and white converse and allowed her hair to fall over her shoulders and down her back.

Santana wore black jeans, a grey zip up top and her black leather jacket. She wore black heels to give her a little extra height.

They said goodbye to the Pierce's and climbed into their car. They listened to Fleetwood Mac's rumours album as they drove to their old high school.

* * *

When they arrived at McKinley they parked in the same spot as they used to. Looking around the car park they could see Rachel's car among others that recognised from years ago.

Santana locked the car and they walked hand-in-hand into the school. They walked down the hallways they used to rule and for the first time, they felt nervous. Some members of the glee club they hadn't seen in years and didn't know what the expect.

Stopping outside the choir room they took a deep breath and entered. They took their usual seats at the back of the room and glanced around at their old friends. Quinn made eye contact with Santana and she felt comfortable seeing her best friend's face.

It felt good to be back and see their old friends. Santana wouldn't admit it aloud but she had missed them all. She was proud to have Brittany sitting next to her and show the glee club that they are more in love now than they have ever been.

"Hello!" Mr Schue said loudly as he walked into the choir room, drawing all the attention to him and his tight vest. Santana cringed slightly to see he still didn't understand fashion. Kurt also had a cringe expression on his face.

"I can't describe how much I've missed you all." Mr Schuester began. "Everyday I come into this room and sing with kids. Although I love them and their talent, no group will ever compare to you guys."

"Don't start rapping." Puck interrupted. The whole room laughed at his statement. The mood was getting emotional and nobody wanted to cry. They all appreciated Puck's interruption.

Rachel rolled her eyes ironically and addressed the teacher. "I heard your glee kids won nationals this year. I still read the show choir articles and I saw your name in them."

"That's right!" Mr Schue said enthusiastically. "I stopped trying to teach Spanish and Figgins made me a full time glee coach. I love every minute of it." The smile on his face was evidence of the passion he still had. "I'm still married to Emma and we have 3 wonderful children together. But enough about me, what are you all up to?" He asked.

Rachel spoke first (which surprised no one.) "I'm living in New York City with my dream job of playing Fanny Brice on Broadway. I'm also in a very loving relationship with Quinn." She enthused. She took Quinn's hand and smiled at her.

Quinn spoke next. "I'm living with Rach in New York. I work as a lawyer in a small firm." Everyone gave looks of approval. They all knew Quinn was smart and would do great in whatever field of work she chose.

"I own a garage in Cleveland." Finn said. "I'm still single but I'm ready to settle down."

"I'm also on Ohio." Artie added. "I work in tech development and I'm still in a relationship with Kitty." Kitty gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm the cheerleading coach for our local school." Kitty explained. "We're on our way to winning nationals. Now that Sue has retired to look after her kid, we actually have a chance." The ex-cheerleaders of the room appreciated that joke.

Kurt spoke next. "I'm living in New York with Blaine. I own a fashion line and love every minute of it."

"I work on Broadway playing Tony in West Side Story." Blaine added.

"I'm also in New York." Mercedes said. "I live with Sam and just finished my debut tour as a solo artist."

"I get paid to test out new video games and give tech reviews." Sam added. "It's every kids dream job!"

Puck then spoke. "We live in New York too, I just opened my own bar and it's becoming a hot spot in the city. This is Becca, my girlfriend."

"Hello." Becca said with a wave and a smile. Everyone greeted her with their own 'hello'.

Sugar told them she was a social media influencer, living in Los Angeles.

Lauren Zizes was a national champion wrestler and constantly touring.

"I live in New York with Mike." Tina said. "I own an art store, selling up and coming artist's work."

"I work for a dance studio, teaching kids." Mike added.

"What about Brittany and Santana? You're the only ones who haven't spoken yet." Mr Schue asked.

"We live in New York." Brittany answered. "We're still together, recently engaged. I own a dance studio, where Mike teaches."

"I own a public relations company." Santana said simply. "I help Rach and 'Cedes sometimes."

"You've undersold yourself San." Mercedes said. "She's the one who put my whole tour together."

"And she got me my dream job." Rachel added.

Santana appreciated them both sticking up for her. She gave them each an appreciative smile.

"Wow!" Mr Schue said. "You all live such amazing lives. I'm proud of you guys. Now feel to socialise and chat with each other. Maybe we can hear some impromptu performances!" He hinted, hoping to hear how their talents had improved.

Everyone stood up and separated into small groups, talking to their old friends.

One group was Brittany, Finn, Sugar and Artie. They all immediately congratulated Brittany on her engagement to Santana.

"She always had a soft spot for you." Finn teased.

"She's always soft now. The other day a person walked into her and she apologised for being in the way!" Brittany told them. They all giggled.

"She's whipped." Sugar said blankly.

"I'll neither confirm nor deny." Brittany teased with a smirk. "What's a 'social media influencer' anyway?" She asked using air quotes.

"Basically I get paid for being a big personality." Sugar answered simply. The others laughed at her bluntness. "I post videos and pictures and all the sugar cookies love me!"

"Sugar cookies?" Finn asked, very confused.

"That's the name of my fans." Sugar replied.

"Very clever!" Artie complimented.

"Attention everyone," Mr Schue called out. The alumni took their seats.

Mercedes stood at the front of the room and addressed her audience. "Hi everyone, I want to perform my hit single which debuted in this room - 'Hell to the no'!"

The crowd cheered as they remembered the first ever time the song was performed. Brittany danced around Mercedes, using the choreography she invented for the tour.

* * *

After the performance, Santana spoke to Tina who congratulated her on the engagement.

"I knew you'd be the first to get married." Tina said.

"I'm sure you and Mike won't be far behind!" Santana added, knowing they had also been together for many years.

"I'm not kidding! Santana snores!" Santana heard in the distance. She recognised the voice as Brittany's immediately.

"Excuse me." She told Tina softly and marched over to Brittany who was in a group of 5 other people.

"Brittany what the hell?" She said angrily in front of the crowd. "Don't tell everyone I snore, that's private information."

"Sorry San but I can't take you seriously." Finn interrupted with a laugh. "You're so small but have so much anger." This aggravated the small brunette even more.

Brittany saw Santana's expression and grabbed her attention. "He's only kidding. Calm down Sanny." She rubbed the brunette's crossed arms to calm her. They took a step away from the crowd to talk in private.

"Why did you tell them that?" Santana asked.

"It's okay, they're our childhood friends. They've all caught us practically having sex in the janitors closet, that's way more embarrassing." Brittany reassured her. "Plus I think it's cute when you snore." She added, placing a kiss on her nose.

Brittany returned to the group and Santana walked away, feeling much calmer. She found Artie alone and started a conversation with him.

* * *

After about half an hour Brittany left the group to find her fiancé. She glanced around the room and couldn't see her. Just as she was about to search for her, Mr Schue called everyone's attention again.

"Take a seat." He told the class. Brittany sat alone at the back as Santana wasn't there.

"We have another performance, this time from Artie and Santana." He introduced. Brittany understood Santana's disappearance.

Artie and Santana often did duets together. They specifically loved to do a Michael Jackson song. Now, all these years later, they sung 'Baby Be Mine' by the same artist.

Santana dedicated the number to Brittany and they definitely did the classic song justice.

* * *

After the performance the glee club members continued to socialise. They had pizza for lunch (provided by Mr Schue) and realised how much they had all missed each other. They agreed to keep in touch and have another reunion soon.

At 4PM they all had to go home. Mr Schue gave a farewell speech about how proud he was of them all. Then they said their goodbyes and left the choir room.

Brittany and Santana were the last people the exit the room.

"That was nice." Brittany said softly. "I've missed them all."

"I have too." Santana agreed. "But don't tell anyone I said that." She added quickly.

"I won't." Brittany reassured her with a smile.

They slowly walked across the car park.

"Did you realise our pinkies were linked this whole time?" Santana asked as she looked down at their hands.

"No. Did you?" Brittany replied.

"No. I guess it was an automatic response to walking out of the choir room."

"I guess so." Brittany agreed.

Santana held the passenger car door open for the blonde. Then she sat in the driver's seat.

"Home?" Brittany asked.

"Yes, home." Santana confirmed. "But maybe we could go via Breadstix, just for old times sake."

Brittany giggled at Santana's train of thought. "Sounds good to me." She agreed.

"Yes!" Santana said enthusiastically as she punched the air.

They both laughed as they pulled out of the car park and drove off into Lima.

* * *

Author's note: due to corona virus and isolation I have a lot more free time. I'll be working on this book and potentially on some one shots.

Stay home and stay safe :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Thursday 19th of December**

"Come on San, I don't want to be late." Brittany called out into the apartment.

"I'm coming!" Santana replied as she jogged out of the bedroom towards the front door clutching her bag.

"Wanky." Brittany muttered under her breath. The girls make eye contact and giggled. Santana's catch phrase lived on after high school and remained an inside joke for the couple.

They locked up the apartment and set out into the city of New York. Today they planned to make some important decisions about their wedding. They already bought dresses separately and agreed to keep them a secret until the big day.

They sat in their car. Santana pulled out of the parking lot as Brittany read out their agenda for the day.

"First thing is our meeting with Kurt to decide on a colour scheme." Brittany announced.

"Okay, to Kurt's apartment." Santana said as she drove off.

* * *

They arrived at Kurt and Blaine's apartment and were greeted by Kurt at the door.

"Let's get straight into it ladies." He said as they took a seat at the table. In front of them were several pieces of card, each a different colour. He brought them each a cup of tea and sat opposite them. "I figure that with these you can see what different combinations will look like."

"That's great Kurt, thank you." Brittany said with a smile.

"No pink." Santana said clearly. "I'm letting you know now that I'm not having pink as one of the colours."

"That's okay babe. I wasn't even going to suggest it, I know the past you have with that colour." Brittany reassured her.

"Thank you." Santana replied softly with a smile.

They each picked up coloured cards at random (always leaving out pink) to try out different colour schemes.

"How about this?" Brittany asked. She held the lavender and cream coloured cards together.

"It's pretty but a little overdone. Everyone uses lavender." Santana said, turning it down.

"This?" Santana asked holding red and green up.

"Seems a bit Christmassy..." Brittany told her.

"Good point." Santana agreed.

"Orange and black?" Brittany asked, holding up the cards. The girls looked at the combination and at the same time said "Halloween." "I can see that now." Brittany said as she dropped the cards back onto the table.

"This is hard." Santana said.

"Really hard." Brittany agreed.

"Hmm." Kurt said, looking at the array of colours in front of him and thinking.

"What are your favourite colours?" He asked.

"Red." Santana replied.

"Yellow." Brittany replied.

He picked up the two colours just mentioned. "They look a little weird together but if we add orange.." he picked up the orange card and slotted it in the middle. "I'd say that looks good."

"Really good." Brittany agreed.

"Perfect." Santana added. "The warmer colours look nice and our honeymoon is in Mexico so it's quite fitting really."

"So you like it?" Kurt asked. "Red, orange and yellow, are those the colours for you wedding?"

"I think they are." Brittany said.

"I think so too." Santana agreed. They smiled at each other, knowing another wedding decision had been made.

"You're now one step closer to being wives." Kurt congratulated.

They shared a kiss which naturally got heated and continued for a little too long for kurt's liking.

He coughed to get their attention but they didn't stop. "Ladies, as lovely as this is, I know you've got other meetings today. Go and make out in front of someone else." He teased.

"He's right." Brittany said pulling away. "Next we're going to decide on the band." She told him.

They said their goodbyes to Kurt and thanked him for his help. Then they got back in the car and drove to a nearby recording studio.

* * *

Brittany and Santana decided weeks ago that they wanted to ask Mercedes to play at their wedding. They both shared a bond with the singer and her voice was perfect to walk down the aisle to. They hadn't formally asked her yet so they went to the studio to meet her.

"Hey guys." Mercedes said, a little surprised by their unannounced presence. "Come on in."

They greeted each other and Mercedes introduced her band. "This is Danni, our bass player, Eliot who plays keyboard and Holly Holiday, our drummer."

"Nice to meet you all." Brittany said. They all shook hands and exchanged hugs.

"So how can I help you?" Mercedes asked.

"Well today we're doing some wedding planning and decision making." Santana started.

"And we want you guys to play at the wedding. We both wanted a live band and agreed that you were perfect. We understand if you don't want to and we won't be offended." Brittany expanded.

Mercedes shared a look with each band member, having a telepathic conversation. "We're in." She announced. "I'd love to play for my best friends and my favourite couple."

"Don't let Sam hear you say that." Brittany teased. They all laughed.

"Thank you 'Cedes, we really appreciate it." Santana said with a soft smile. "And we will obviously pay in full." She added.

They all shared goodbyes and officially booked Mercedes and her band. They left quickly and drove to Quinn's apartment.

* * *

"Hi!" Quinn answered the door. "I wasn't expecting you."

"Sorry, is this a bad time? We won't be long." Santana asked.

"No it's fine, you're always welcome here." Quinn said, welcoming them inside. They all stood around the kitchen counter where Quinn was slicing some brownies she had just made and arranging them.

"Rach is at work preparing for a matinee performance." Quinn explained. "Help yourself to brownies." She offered.

"These are amazing!" Santana said as she took a bite of one. Her eyes rolled back in pleasure.

"Hey! I'm the only one who gets to make your face do that." Brittany said defensively.

"I was exaggerating, you are the only one who makes me feel that good." Santana reassured her. They shared a kiss which Brittany smirked into.

"Gross." Quinn said.

"Anyway," Santana said pulling away. "The reason I'm here is today we're wedding planning and I have a big question to ask you."

"Okay, shoot." Quinn encouraged.

"Quinn, will you be my maid of honour?" Santana asked simply.

"I'd love to! I feel honoured." Quinn accepted. The two best friends hugged each other.

"I wouldn't want to ask anyone else. You're my best friend and you've been there every step of the way through my relationship with Britt from the day she moved in next door up until today." Santana explained.

"Aww S that's so sweet. I'm so excited to watch you two get married." Quinn said.

"Unfortunately we cant stay, we've got lots more to do today." Brittany said.

"Yep, we're trying to get most of the planning done before Christmas." Santana added.

"Of course, what have you got planned next?" Quinn asked.

"We're off to Mike's so I can ask him to be my best man." Brittany replied.

"Nice, good luck!" Quinn said as she showed them out.

"Oh by the way Q, can you text me that brownie recipe? It's insane." Santana complimented.

"Sure!" Quinn replied with a laugh.

* * *

"Hi Mike!" Brittany said as the man opened his door.

"Hey Britt, hey San, come on in." He showed them into his home.

"Everything alright?" He asked them.

"Yeah we're good, I came to ask you a question actually." Brittany answered.

"Oh, what is it?" He asked.

"Well today we're wedding planning. I came to ask you if you'd be my best man." Brittany told him.

"I'd love to Britt! That's so kind. Are you sure you want me instead of a maid of honour?" He asked.

"Definitely!" She said. "You're my best friend and it's hardly like our wedding is traditional, we are two woman." She joked.

"Very true." He laughed. "Thanks Britt, I won't let you down. I won't let you down either Santana."

"I know Mike, you're a great man. Well now you're the best man!" She laughed. Mike and Brittany also appreciated her pun.

* * *

"Next?" Santana asked as she sat in the driver's seat of their car.

"Venue." Brittany replied, consulting her list.

They drove to the upper east side to see a hotel that was recommended by one of Santana's employees.

They were given the tour and they both agreed it felt magical. They knew that was the right place for them to get married. It was perfect in every way.

They quickly spoke to the lady in charge and booked it out for February 1st. They also booked several rooms for the wedding party and guests.

* * *

"Cake tasting." Brittany announced was the final item on their list.

"Finally! I've been waiting all day for this one." Santana teased.

"Me too, I'm hungry!" Brittany agreed.

They drove to a small bakery near their apartment where they regularly buy bread and cake.

"Hi Brittany, hi Santana." He greeted as they walked through the door and a bell rung.

"Hi Doug!" The girls said in unison. They took a seat at their usual table and Doug brought an array of cakes and many forks for tasting.

"Dig in! If you find one you like but want to alter slightly, that can be arranged. Just give me a shout!" He told them.

First they tried funfetti. "Delicious!" Brittany complimented as she took a bite.

"Mmm it is." Santana agreed, taking her own bite. "Feels a little childish though."

"I agree." Brittany said as she pushed it onto the discard pile.

"Ooo red velvet!" Santana cheered. She took a bite and smiled.

"Yummy but a little dense. I don't want anyone to throw up." Brittany told her.

"You're right." Santana agreed.

"Babe look, caramel!" Brittany pointed. She dragged her finger through the icing and offered it to Santana's mouth. Santana seductively licked her finger clean while keeping eye contact with her fiancé.

"To be continued." Brittany said with a wink across the table. "We need to pick a cake and can't get too distracted."

They both took a bite of the caramel cake and agreed it was too sickly and rich.

They went through many more cakes of different colours, textures and flavours but turned them all down.

"I'm bored, I can't eat much more cake." Brittany said with a sigh.

"Come on B, we need to find the perfect cake." Santana encouraged. "Here, chocolate orange," she read the label. "That sounds good."

"It does." Brittany admitted. They took a bite and both sighed in pleasure. "Holy moly! That's it! That's the cake."

"I agree! Also it's chocolate orange which is one of our colours for the wedding. It's perfect!" Santana said.

"Doug!" Brittany called. "We've chosen!"

They placed their order of a chocolate orange cake and thanked him for his help.

"You can take all the left overs and half eaten cakes home." Doug told them. "We can't use them and they would only go to waste."

"Thank you, that sounds amazing!" Santana said.

Doug boxed all the cake slices up and gave them to the girls who said goodbye and drove home.

* * *

"I'm tired." Santana said as she flopped down on the couch and kicked off her shoes.

"Me too." Brittany agreed. She gave Santana a gentle forehead kiss. "But now we're one step closer to being wives!" She said excitedly.

"I know!" Santana said, sitting up with a huge grin on her face.

"I love you." Brittany told her.

"I love you." Santana replied. She smiled into a kiss. "Now take your shoes off and spoon me while I nap." She said seriously.

Brittany just giggled in reply. "I really love you." She muttered under her breath.

* * *

**Author's note**: thank you to Callie who helped me out with this chapter.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's note: this is just a short, filler chapter**

* * *

**Wednesday 25th of December**

Brittany awoke to soft kisses along her jaw and collarbone. She smiled with her eyes still closed at the sensation. Santana giggled at the blonde's reaction.

"Merry Christmas." Santana whispered softly as she seductively nibbled on Brittany's ear.

Brittany opened her eyes but only saw black. she was blindfolded.

"What's with the blindfold?" Brittany asked, eager to take in the sight before her. "I want to see you naked."

"Well you're about to receive your first present and I want it to be a surprise." Santana explained. She stepped back so her whole body would be in Brittany's view. "Now you can look."

Brittany untied the blindfold to find Santana dressed in Christmas themed lingerie. She audibly gulped at the sight before her. She wore an open Santa jacket, a red push up bra and lacy panties. There were also silk stockings tied onto her panties.

"Santana Claus is here to wish you a merry Christmas." Santana said as she made intense eye contact and crawled across the bed towards her fiancé.

"Damn." Brittany managed to say before she grabbed Santana and enjoyed her first Christmas present.

* * *

After a rather exciting game of twister they got up and moved into the living room to open their other presents.

They sat by their Christmas tree and exchanged gifts. The presents were simple as they wanted to save most of their money to pay for the wedding.

Brittany received new sneakers for dance, a pair of rose gold headphones and a blue dress.

Santana received Michael Jackson's album 'thriller' on vinyl, a pair of black heels and some silver earrings.

They were both very grateful for their gifts.

"I'm going to get eggnog. Do you want some?" Brittany asked as she stood up.

"Yes please!" Santana replied.

Brittany began to walk to the kitchen but turned around and kissed Santana instead. "Merry Christmas" she whispered.

"Merry Christmas baby." Santana replied.

Brittany left the room and Santana's phone rang.

"Hi Q!" She answered Quinn's call, sitting down on the couch.

"Merry Christmas Santana." Quinn said.

"Merry Christmas."

"I'm just calling to tell you I have made a Christmas pudding and a pumpkin pie for dessert." Quinn told her.

"That's perfect! Thanks Q." Santana said gratefully. Brittany, Santana, Rachel and Quinn were spending Christmas together and Quinn insisted on making dessert. "I'll put the turkey in soon." Santana did most of the preparation already.

"Okay, see you later."

"See you later." Santana hung up.

Brittany entered the room with two mugs of eggnog. She sat next to Santana and handed her one of the mugs with a kiss.

"You're very affectionate today." Santana observed.

"Well it's Christmas! I want to hug and kiss you all day and show you how much I love you." Brittany explained.

"I love you." Santana told her with a kiss.

"Shall we call Zoe now? I'm sure she's eager to open her gift from us." Brittany asked.

"Sure." Santana said, grabbing their iPad and facetiming Zoe. They wanted to watch Zoe open her gift but because they weren't spending Christmas in Lima, they arranged a facetime a call instead.

"Hi Britt! Hi Tana!" A very excited young girl answered their call. "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas Zoe." Brittany replied with a beaming smile.

"Merry Christmas kiddo." Santana added. "You don't have to wait any longer, you can open our gift now." She told the young girl.

Zoe grabbed the present from under the tree and ripped off the wrapping paper. She had received a Nintendo switch and the game 'animal crossing'.

"Thank you!" She squealed in delight. "All my friends play animal crossing and now I can play with them too!"

"You're welcome." The women giggled in unison.

"We're glad you like it!" Brittany told her.

They had a chat to Zoe and showed her the presents they had received. Then they were passed onto Susan and David and they talked for a bit too.

Then the girls called Raphael and Maribel Lopez to wish them a merry Christmas.

"I should get the turkey into the oven." Santana said. She put the iPad down and walked into the kitchen with Brittany following closely behind.

Santana pulled the turkey out of the fridge and began preparing it. Brittany stood behind her kissing her neck softly.

When Santana bent down to place the turkey in the oven, Brittany pretended to thrust into her. They both giggled.

"You need to calm down, we already spent hours doing things this morning, you can't possible want more." Santana told her. They set the timer and stood in the kitchen.

"I'll always want more of you." Brittany said and kissed her.

"Well unfortunately our guests are arriving soon and we're not even dressed yet." Santana told her.

Brittany pushed them back against the fridge and kissed her hard. The mistletoe was hanging over the top of the fridge. Brittany cleverly manoeuvred them so Santana had to kiss her.

"Well if we're really quick we could do it in the shower." Santana suggested, her mind changed by Brittany's passionate kiss.

"Yes!" Brittany agreed. She grabbed Santana's hand and ran towards the bathroom.

* * *

"Merry Christmas!" Santana said as she opened the door to her guests. She hugged Rachel and Quinn and welcomed them into their home.

Brittany finished laying the table and then greeted their guests. She stood behind Santana in the hall and hugged her closely.

"How was your morning?" Quinn asked.

"Exhausting!" Brittany said with a smirk. Santana smacked her arm to tell her to shut up.

"Sorry about her." Santana coughed, feeling embarrassed.

"San, we know you guys, I'd be worried if your morning wasn't umm... exhausting." Rachel reassured them. They all giggled a little awkwardly.

"Well the dinner is ready, I'll just put everything on the table and we can help ourselves." Santana explained and lead everyone into the kitchen.

Everyone helped to bring dishes to the table and they all sat down for lunch.

Santana's cooking was constantly praised by each mouthful of food someone ate. It was a feast fit for kings and queens.

Quinn's desserts were also complimented. They were the perfect final course.

With their stomach's full they cleared the table and cleaned up. They then headed into the lounge to relax.

"Prosseco anyone?" Brittany asked as she brought four glasses and a bottle of bubbly into the room.

"Not for me." Rachel turned down.

"I will." Quinn said.

"Me too B." Santana added. Brittany poured three glasses and handed them out.

"Cheers everyone! Merry Christmas!" Brittany toasted. They all clinked their glasses together and repeated the phrase.

The four had agreed to save their money instead of buying presents for each other.

"I'm so glad this Christmas hasn't been stressful like it is with my family." Quinn said.

"Me too! Zoe is normally running around making a mess and my parents always have an argument." Brittany agreed.

They all told stories of their family Christmases and how they always seem to go wrong.

"Thank you for having us over, this has been the perfect Christmas." Rachel thanked them.

They all toasted again and finished their glass of prosseco.

"Shall we watch a film?" Santana suggested. "It's tradition for me and Britt to watch a Christmas movie after lunch."

"Sure." Rachel agreed. "How about 'love, actually'?"

"I love that film!" Brittany told them.

They settled down and watched love, actually. The two couples cuddled together under blankets and enjoyed the calm atmosphere around them.

* * *

"Goodbye." Santana and Brittany said in unison as they closed the door. Quinn and Rachel headed home to spend the evening alone.

The couple walked back to the couch and intertwined their bodies. They had agreed to take a short nap. Brittany covered them with a blanket and closed her eyes.

"Britt." Santana whispered a couple of minutes later. Brittany opened one eye and replied "Yes?"

"In a few years we might have children to spend Christmas with." Santana thought aloud. Her eyes were still closed.

"I hope so." Brittany said. She kissed Santana's closed eyelids one at a time.

"I hope so too." Santana agreed.

They were silent for a few minutes, both just drifting off to sleep when Santana said "Britt."

"What?" Brittany asked.

"Merry Christmas." Santana whispered softly.

"Merry Christmas." Brittany replied.

* * *

**Authors note: I hope everyone is staying safe during corona.**

**I'm getting bored now and I can't wait until things go back to normal.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's note: I got a surge of motivation so I'm writing this the day after chapter 16**

* * *

**Thursday 9th of January**

Brittany stood on the doorstep with her bags packed.

"I'll miss you." Santana told the blonde. Brittany was leaving for a dance convention in Los Angeles.

"It's only until Sunday." Brittany told her, holding the shorter girl in her arms. "I'll be back Monday morning around 11."

"I know. I'll be fine." Santana reassured her. The couple rarely spent time apart from one another so this was a novelty.

Brittany checked the time - 18:33 "I really need to go." She said with a frown. They shared a kiss.

"Call me when you arrive. Have a safe flight."

"I will." They shared another kiss.

"Goodbye." Brittany said as she walked away with her suitcase and backpack.

"Goodbye." Santana replied as she closed the door.

* * *

Santana walked into the kitchen and turned on the radio. She chose the Jazz station. Brittany hates jazz so she only plays it when the blonde isn't home.

She searched the fridge for ingredients for dinner. After deciding she had no motivation to cook, she grabbed the leftover Chinese takeout.

She emptied the white and red containers onto her plate. She had noodles and sweet and sour chicken. She grabbed a glass of wine too. She ate dinner while scrolling through Twitter on her phone. She found a few funny tweets and sent them to Brittany. She new her fiancé wouldn't see them for many hours so she didn't wait for a reply.

After dinner she replied to some emails and cleared out her spam folder. Deciding she was tired, she went to bed.

After doing her nightly skincare routine and changing into her pyjamas, she laid down in their bed. It felt big. Too big.

Santana didn't sleep well that night. She tossed and turned and couldn't drift off to sleep. She was used to sleeping in Brittany's arms, feeling the warmth of her body pressed against her own.

Santana started scrolling through the photos on her phone. She found pictures of them together dressed up for a night out, pictures of Brittany sleeping, looking like an angel, and even pictures of Brittany naked. Santana smiled at the memories attached to each photo.

She kept scrolling back until she found photos of them from high school. They looked so young. She found a video of Brittany chasing her through her childhood home with melted chocolate on her finger. There was a matching chocolate mark on the Latina's face. The audio was a lot of screaming and giggling. Santana felt much more relaxed after seeing the photos and videos.

Eventually she fell asleep.

* * *

**Friday 10th of January**

Santana woke up to her phone ringing. She checked the time - 6am. She groaned knowing she had another 30 minutes before her alarm went off. When she saw who was calling she picked it up immediately.

"Hey Brittany." She said with a sleepy smile.

"Hey baby, I know it's early, I'm just letting you know I've arrived at the hotel safely. I'm all checked in now." Brittany told her.

"Oh good. What time is it for you?" Santana asked.

"3am." She said with a yawn. "I'm going to sleep now for a bit then I've got a meeting over lunch."

"Okay, sounds good. Have fun." Santana told her. She didn't sound particularly enthusiastic due to her sleepiness.

"How did you sleep?" Brittany asked as she changed into her pyjamas.

"Not great. I never sleep as well when you're not here but I got a few hours rest." Santana said honestly.

"I know. I don't sleep as well either. I'll be back soon though. Just a few more nights." Brittany yawned again.

"I know baby. You should get some sleep now. I love you." Santana told her.

"I love you too." Brittany said before hanging up the phone.

Santana knew that 15 minutes of sleep wasn't worth going back to sleep for. She got out of bed and chose to take an extra long shower instead.

After getting dressed she wandered into the kitchen and grabbed a coffee to go. She contemplated getting breakfast, she could hear Brittany's voice in her head telling her she needs to eat before work but, ultimately, she decided against it. She got in her car and drove to work.

* * *

It was easy to keep occupied at work. She was always so busy that she never had time to think about Brittany or her loneliness. She stayed late at work, finishing emails and rearranging her schedule for Monday.

Usually on a Friday she's eager to get home and spend the weekend with Brittany but today she dreaded going back to empty home.

She got home late that evening, she grabbed dinner on her drive home, choosing to get a big burger to treat herself. She wanted comfort food.

She called Brittany around 8pm (5pm in LA) when Brittany got off work.

"How was your day?" Santana asked. She wanted to hear how Brittany was getting on but mostly she just wanted to hear Brittany's voice.

"It was cool; I took a class with a hot new choreographer and learnt some new moves. They've asked me to teach a class tomorrow. I'll be working on the routine tonight in the hotel." Brittany told her. Hearing the excitement in Brittany's voice made all the loneliness worth it. "How was your day?"

"It was average, I took some calls, did some meetings... the usual stuff. We're planning to take on a new client soon. He's some new pop star kid, he's 16 and I can tell he's going to break some hearts when he's older!" Both women chuckled. "I'm really glad you're having fun, B."

"Thank you." Brittany said. Santana could hear the smile in her voice. "I should let you go and work on your routine."

"Okay baby, I love you. I hope you sleep better tonight, I wish you could have a clone of me just to cuddle at night!" Brittany joked.

Santana laughed along until she remembered something. "Okay B, see you soon, I love you." She said quickly into her phone. She heard Brittany quickly say "I love you too." Before hanging up and racing to their bedroom.

Santana walked into the wardrobe to where she stores her shoes. She stood on a step ladder and moved boxes of heels out the way. She stretched her arms and managed to reach what she was looking for.

"Bingo!" She said aloud. In her hands was the pillow person she made in high school. Brittany used to go away for dance competitions and Santana was fed up with sleeping alone. She made a body pillow about the same size as Brittany and even dressed it in her hoodie so it smelt like her.

"Looking back, this thing is really creepy." She said to herself. "Oh well." She shrugged her shoulders.

The scent had disappeared completely so she changed it into one of Brittany's current hoodies she wore. Santana quickly got ready for bed and then snuggled down with her pretend Brittany. It wasn't as good as the real thing but it was better than nothing.

That night Santana slept much better.

* * *

**Saturday 11th of January**

Santana slept in until 11am, catching up on the sleep she lost the night before. She got up and called Quinn.

"Hey Santana, what's up?" Quinn answered.

"Are you doing anything today?" Santana asked.

"Nope. Rach is doing a matinee but I'm free all day. Why? What were you thinking?"

"Well B is away with work this weekend so could we meet for lunch? I'm trying to fill my days with things to do and occupy myself."

"Sure! I tried this new Italian place the other day and it's great! I'll take you there." Quinn offered.

"Thanks Q. What time?"

"I'll pick you up in an hour."

"Perfect." Santana hung up. She took a shower and got dressed up for lunch.

* * *

After going out for lunch, Santana was in a much better mood. Seeing her best friend helped with the loneliness.

She went grocery shopping, deciding it was time to eat healthily again. When she got home she cleaned the apartment a little too. Cleaning helped her clear her head and focus her mind.

"I'm surprisingly productive when Britt isn't constantly distracting me." Santana laughed to herself. "We spend a lot of time making out and doing naughty things."

She got herself a glass of wine and watched some reality TV. Santana loved to watch 'keeping up with the kardashians', it always made her problems and drama seem so small.

After a couple of episodes, she headed to bed.

* * *

Santana woke up in cold sweats. She had a nightmare. She checked the time - 2am. Her dream was so vivid - Brittany had died and she had to live alone like this forever. She had real tears streaming down her face and she was struggling to catch her breath.

She FaceTimed Brittany. She didn't care what time it was, she needed to see the face of her favourite person. Brittany answered with a smile, it quickly turned to a look of worry.

"What happened? Are you alright?" Brittany asked anxiously.

"Yeah I'm okay." Santana said, relaxing as she saw Brittany was alive and well. "Just a horrible, horrible nightmare."

"Aww baby, it's okay, it was only a dream." Brittany reassured her. "Do you want to tell me about it?"

"No. I just want to forget it." Santana told her.

"Okay baby." Brittany smiled at her.

"I miss you." Santana said softly.

"I miss you too." Brittany agreed. "I'll be home Monday morning and then we can spend the whole day together in bed, cuddling and kissing - preferably naked." She giggled. Santana laughed too.

"That sounds perfect." Santana replied. "Thank you for talking some sense into me."

"That's what I'm here for." Brittany smiled. "Are you ready to get some more sleep?" Santana nodded with a yawn. "Okay, goodnight, I love you."

Santana didn't reply audibly but Brittany could tell she loved her back.

* * *

**Sunday 12th of January**

Santana woke up early - especially for a Sunday - and couldn't go back to sleep. She climbed out of bed and got some coffee. She replied to a few work emails, mainly about the new kid her company was taking on. The contract had been sent to him and was being reviewed by his staff and lawyers. They now had to wait until he signed it.

After her coffee she sat at the table and read some of her book. Santana loved to read but rarely had time to do so.

When her stomach started to groan she stopped reading and made lunch. She chose to have a chicken Caesar salad. It took her a while to make but she enjoyed her jazz music while she cooked.

After lunch she took a long, hot bath. She lit some candles and sipped on some wine. It helped her to relax.

As she got out of the bath, Brittany called her.

"Hey B." She answered.

"Hi baby, how are you doing?" Brittany asked.

"A little better. I just took a bath and now I'm feeling sleepy again."

"Why don't you take a nap? You didn't sleep well last night so you should catch up." Brittany suggested.

"Oh no I'll be okay." Santana said with an ironic yawn. "I'm not even that tired."

"Please Sanny. For me?" Brittany asked. She new that nickname hit a soft spot in the Latina.

"Okay fine." I'm heading to bed now.

"Thank you, goodnight." Brittany said with a smile.

"Goodnight."

* * *

Santana woke up to the front door being unlocked. The sound caught her off guard. She thought she imagined it.

Then she heard rustling in the apartment. Her heart started beating, knowing someone had broken in.

She went into the wardrobe and grabbed the baseball bat for defence. She stood by the bedroom door and listened.

The trespasser was in the kitchen. She heard the fridge open. She slowly crept out of the bedroom and down the hall. She turned the corner into the kitchen, her baseball bat held up high.

She looked into the kitchen and saw Brittany searching through the fridge. She dropped the bat and shouted "B! WHAT THE FUCK!" She held her hand over her heart which she could feel was racing. Brittany jumped at the sudden loud noise.

"You scared the shit out of me." Santana told her, a little out of breath.

"I'm sorry baby." Brittany said as she walked over to the Latina. Santana jumped up into her arms and they held each other tight. "Surprise." Brittany said awkwardly.

"You definitely surprised me!" Santana said with a giggle. They shared a long kiss. "I thought someone broke in."

"I'm sorry." Brittany said with a giggle.

"That's okay." Santana forgave her. "Now can we go to bed? I just want to cuddle you."

Brittany carried them into their bedroom and put Santana on the bed. They both stripped off naked and climbed into bed.

"Umm Santana what is this?" Brittany asked as she held up the pillow person wearing her hoody.

"Umm nothing." Santana said as she grabbed it and threw it across the room with a laugh.

They laid together in bed and took a nap.

"You're way more comfy than a body pillow." Santana told her lover.

"Thanks? I guess." Brittany giggled.

Santana kissed Brittany's arm which was draped across her body. "I've missed you."

Brittany kissed Santana's bare shoulder. "I'm here now." She whispered.

* * *

**Author's note: that chapter was something a little different.**

**There's only 1 more chapter before their wedding!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Friday 31st of January**

"I really wanted a joint bachelorette party." Brittany said with a frown. The couple were dressed up in tight dresses and heels. It was the night of their bachelorette parties.

"I know you did. I did too." Santana agreed. "But Quinn and Mike have different ideas so our parties are separate. This will be good, we will be spending the whole day together tomorrow at our wedding and then we're off to mexico for the honeymoon."

"You're right. This will be good for us." Brittany said with a nod.

"Hurry up!" Quinn shouted from the hallway.

Brittany and Santana left their bedroom and entered the hallway of their apartment.

"Goodbye. Have fun!" Brittany said. They shared a kiss goodbye.

"You too. Stay safe." Santana added. She gave Mike a glare telling him to keep her girl safe.

"S, we're leaving first so B doesn't know where we go." Quinn told the girls.

"Okay." Santana said. She waved to Brittany and left the apartment.

Quinn guided the bachelorette to the street where a limo waited for them.

"Yes!" Santana cheered as the door was opened for her. She settled into the flashy convertible, very pleased with her mode of transportation.

Quinn nodded to the driver who began to move.

"So where are we going?" Santana asked.

"It's a surprise." Quinn told her blankly. She didn't want to give away anything.

"Let's crack open a bottle of bubbly!" Santana said excitedly as she checked the drinks compartment. "Never mind. There's only bottled water." She shrugged. She was a little disappointed but it didn't ruin her mood.

* * *

"So where are we going?" Brittany asked Mike as they left the apartment building and started walking down the block.

"That's a surprise. I'm not telling you." Mike said.

They crossed the road and arrived at the subway station.

"Umm the subway?" Brittany questioned.

"Yeah, we aren't going too far so I thought we could just take the subway." Mike explained.

"Yeah okay..." Brittany said. She wasn't convinced. She wanted something fancy or at least a taxi.

* * *

The limo pulled up outside a restaurant. It was a little Italian place.

"This doesn't seem like place someone would celebrate their last night of freedom." Santana told her best friend. She was a little confused.

"Don't worry, we're only starting here. I thought we could get something to eat first. I know you love Italian food." Quinn explained.

"Okay good. You had me worried for a moment there Q. I want to get drunk tonight and have fun." Santana laughed.

* * *

Brittany and Mike got off the subway and walked down the block until they arrived outside a familiar building.

"The studio?" Brittany questioned. "I work here. You work here. What fun is going to our place of work?"

Mike opened the doors and guided them to the largest teaching room. "Well I tried booking a venue last minute and everything was taken for tonight. I'm really sorry Britt but this was the only place available."

"That's okay. Don't worry. We don't need a fancy place to have fun!" She replied optimistically. She was actually feeling let down by her best friend and best man. She trusted him to plan a great party for her but he hadn't impressed her.

* * *

Santana and Quinn were shown to their table. There were no booths available so they had to sit on a little table crammed into the corner.

They stared at the menu for a few minutes. "What can I get you?" The waiter asked them.

"Please may I have the chicken Parmesan?" Santana asked with a smile.

"Sorry, we just sold out. The last portion was sold ten minutes ago." The waiter apologised.

"That's okay." Santana said, her smile diminishing a little. "I'll just have the salmon then."

"We don't have any salmon either. Sorry." The waiter said.

"Oh, okay." She said, her smile disappearing completely. "Chicken Caesar salad?" She asked.

"Yep, I'll get that for you." The waiter told her. "And for you miss?" He asked Quinn.

"May I have the pesto pasta?" She asked.

"Of course. And to drink?" He replied.

"Just water for me." Quinn told him.

"Fresh lemonade for me." Santana added.

"We actually don't have any lemonade left." The waiter apologised.

"Just water then." Santana said. The meal had been very disappointing so far. She was looking forward to going out later and getting drunk. There was still hope for the evening.

* * *

"What's the plan then?" Brittany asked. She opened the studio room doors and people shouted surprise. She looked around but only Sugar and Tina were there. She smiled and thanked them but it was all a little awkward.

"Where is everyone? Everyone has already flown in for the wedding tomorrow. I know they're in the city." She asked, confused. "Don't tell me they all wanted to go to Santana's party instead. I knew we should have had a joint party. Now I look like a loser." She said quickly, without taking a breath.

"No Britt, calm down. I asked people to come but they all wanted to get an early night before the wedding. No one wanted to be tired for the ceremony." Mike explained. "Your parents were available but I thought that would be a little strange to invite them." He said. "But Tina and Sugar still wanted to come!" He said enthusiastically.

Brittany was very disappointed but couldn't tell Mike. He seemed genuinely proud of the fact he got 2 people to show up. She smiled awkwardly. The four of them sat on the floor in a circle. Mike played some music and gave them each a beer. Brittany took a sip and found the beer was warm. It must have been stored inside all day.

* * *

"Here's your food." The waiter said to Santana and Quinn as he handed them their meals.

"Thank you." The two girls said in unison with a smile. They began eating but were quickly interrupted by a couple arguing on the opposite side of the restaurant.

"I KNEW YOU WOULD CHEAT ON ME! I NEVER SHOULD HAVE TRUSTED YOU." The woman shouted.

"ITS NOT CHEATING! WE WERE BROKEN UP." The man shouted back.

The woman stormed out of the restaurant. The man dropped some cash on the table and chased after her.

The other customers went back to eating. Santana and Quinn shared an awkward look. They also continued to eat. The food was good. But it didn't look as good as the Chicken Parmesan she could see a woman eating on the table next to her.

"I'm just going to the bathroom." Santana excused herself. As she got up the waiter walked into her spilling a whole jug of water down Santana's dress.

She gasped audibly at the cold water running down her body. Quinn grabbed her by the hand and pulled her into the bathroom.

"I'm so sorry." Quinn told her. She grabbed some napkins and wiped her dress dry.

"That's okay Q. It's not your fault. You couldn't have predicted this." Santana said.

Quinn coughed and laughed awkwardly. "Yeah I couldn't possibly predict that."

They left the bathroom and the waiter was outside.

"I'm so sorry ma'am." The waiter apologised. "Your meals will be on the house."

"That's okay. Don't worry." Santana said with a smile. "Thanks for the free food."

* * *

Mike and Tina were slow dancing and Brittany was watching. She wished she was with Santana. Her night had really sucked and she wished Santana's was going better.

"Wanna dance?" Sugar asked. She didn't want to but felt bad for Brittany's boredom.

"I'm alright." Brittany answered. "How's work? You're a social thingy right?"

"Social influencer, yeah." Sugar answered. "It's great actually! I just get to be a big personality and fight with people online. Last week I was talking to Kim Kardashian..." she continued. Brittany zoned out. She mindlessly sipped on her beer but instantly regretted it when she remembered it was warm.

* * *

Santana climbed back into the limo which started moving again.

"I'm excited for the next part! No offence Q but that dinner kinda sucked." Santana said.

"No offence taken. It was weird that they were sold out of your favourite food and drink. And again I'm sorry about the drink being spilt over you." Quinn apologised.

"That's okay. It sucked but now I want to forget it and have fun! Where are we going?"

"Puck's bar." Quinn told her.

"Good! It's 9:30 and I haven't had a single drink yet." Santana said.

They pulled up outside Puck's bar and got out of the limo.

"Sounds quiet. Puck must have got new soundproof tiles." Santana thought aloud. She opened the doors and was immediately disappointed. The place was empty except for Puck who was cleaning the bar and taking inventory.

"Lopez? Fabray?" Puck asked. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Well it's Santana's bachelorette party. I had planned to take her here for a night out." Quinn told him.

"I'm sorry. We're closed." Puck told the girls.

"What kind of bar is closed on a Friday night?" Santana questioned.

"It's your wedding tomorrow and I want to look good. I'm not working so I can get my beauty sleep. I'm just checking stock and then going to bed." He explained. "Sorry Lopez."

They walked out of the bar with frowns on their faces and got back in the limo.

"I'm sorry S. I'm sure we can find another bar to go to." Quinn said.

"That's okay Q. I'm kinda tired. Can we just go home? I'll wait for B there." Santana asked. The whole night was a disaster but she didn't want to upset her best friend.

"Sure." Quinn said softly. The limo drove back to Santana's apartment.

* * *

"Hey B." Mike said as he walked over to her with Tina on his arm. "We're going to head home, we're tired."

"Oh... okay." Brittany said, standing up. She checked the time and it was only 9:30. Her and Santana stay up later than that on a weeknight.

"I can take you out." Sugar said with a yawn. "We can find a bar or something."

"No that's okay. Thanks though." She declined. "I'll just head home and wait for San."

They left the studio and caught the subway back home.

* * *

As Brittany walked down the block back to their apartment she saw Santana get out of the limo.

"What are you doing?" Brittany asked her.

"What are you doing?" Santana asked.

"My party was awful. We went to the studio and sipped on warm beers. It was only me, Mike, Tina and Sugar. It was so awkward." Brittany told her.

"My party was crap too. We went to some Italian place where they were sold out of chicken Parmesan, a waiter spilt water on me and a couple had a dramatic fight. Then we went to Puck's bar which was closed." Santana explained.

"That's so weird. This is supposed to be one of the best nights of our lives but it was shitty for us both." Brittany said.

They shared a hug to comfort each other.

"Let's go to bed." Brittany suggested. They walked into the building. The elevator was out of order.

"Just our luck. Now on top of this crap night we have to take the stairs." Santana groaned.

"At least we will have an early night before the wedding." Brittany said.

They trekked up the stairs and arrived at their door. Brittany unlocked the door and walked in. Santana turned on the lights.

All their friends and family leapt out of their hiding places and shouted surprise. Both bachelorettes almost had a heart attack. The grabbed each other out of fear. Everyone started laughing.

Looking around the room they saw Mercedes, Puck, Sugar, both sets of parents, Tina and many others.

"What?" Brittany managed to say. Both girls were extremely confused and deemed speechless.

Mike and Quinn appeared at the front of the crowd.

"This is your real bachelorette party. A joint one like you suggested." Quinn said.

"We needed to get you both out of the house while we set up the surprise here." Mike added.

"So we decided to plan the worst bachelorette parties ever for you. We wanted your expectations to be completely destroyed before building them back up at this party." Quinn said.

"So you planned the whole night?" Santana asked.

"Yup." Quinn replied.

"The warm beers?" Brittany asked.

"Yep." Mike replied.

"The waiter spilling water?" Santana asked. "Having no chicken Parmesan?" She added.

"Yep and yep." Quinn replied.

"Even the couple having a fight?" Santana asked out of shock.

"That one wasn't planned." Quinn admitted. "It kinda worked out though." She laughed.

"Thanks guys." Brittany said. She hugged Mike tightly.

"Thanks." Santana added, hugging Quinn.

The girls were brought a glass of champagne each.

"A toast." Quinn announced. "To Brittany and Santana, the best bachelorettes ever."

The crowd in front of them repeated the phrase.

Brittany and Santana shared a smile and clinked their glasses together.

"To us!" They said in unison.

* * *

Author's note: I hope you liked that chapter. I thought it would be fun to write some things going wrong instead of the usual fluff.

Next chapter will be the wedding!

I've almost finished this fic but don't worry, I have plenty more ideas for future brittana fics and universes!


	19. Chapter 19

Author's note: FINALLY IT'S WEDDING TIME!

* * *

**Saturday 1st of February**

Today was the day. The big day. Their wedding day.

Santana was feeling nervous. Really nervous. This was the biggest day of her life so far. It was the day where she made Brittany hers forever. After years of build up, the day was finally here.

The knots in her stomach were a mixture of nerves and excitement. There was so much that could wrong: she could trip, spill something on her dress, an embarrassing speech from her maid of honour, just to name a few. But then she remembered that even if everything went wrong, Brittany would still be her wife by the end of the day. That fact alone made all the nerves worth it.

"Ready?" Quinn asked softly. She stood behind the bride in the mirror and made eye contact.

"Ready." Santana confirmed.

Quinn walked her to the top of the aisle and gave her arm to her father - Raphael Lopez. She smiled and winked at her best friend before opening the doors and taking the first step down the aisle.

* * *

"Ready?" Mike asked Brittany as the audience went silent. The doors opened and the opening violin melody of 'At Last' played.

"Ready." Brittany confirmed. She shook her hands around anxiously before settling in place at the bottom of the aisle.

As Mercedes started to sing, Quinn walked down the aisle. She was the only bridesmaid. Zoe walked down next dropping petals out of her basket.

When the two previous girls had stood by Brittany in their position, the other bride approached them.

Santana was perfect. She walked slowly towards the love of her life with the biggest smile she had ever worn. Her white dress contrasted against her tan skin. Her dark hair fell over her bare shoulders in an angelic way.

Brittany's breath was taken away. She didn't want to blink so she could appreciate every second of her bride's beauty. A small tear escaped her eye which she delicately wiped away.

Santana arrived and stood opposite her bride. They both just stood there for a minute, smiling. It was already the happiest day of their lives. They both felt like the luckiest girl in the world.

* * *

"Welcome, friends, family and loved ones." Burt Hummel began. He was chosen to officiate the ceremony. "We gather here today to celebrate the wedding of Brittany and Santana. You have come here to share in this formal commitment they make to one another, to offer your love and support to this union, and to allow Brittany and Santana to start their married life together surrounded by the people dearest and most important to them."

"Before we get to the fun stuff are there any objections?" Burt asked. Everyone held their breath in anticipation. "Good." Burt continued after no one objected. "Will everyone please rise." Everyone stood up.

"Will you, Brittany, take this woman to be your wedded wife?" Burt asked.

"I will." Brittany replied.

"Will you, Santana, take this woman to be your wedded wife?" Burt asked again.

"I will." Santana replied.

"Will you who are present here today, surround Brittany and Santana in love, offering them the joys of your friendship and supporting them in their marriage?" He asked.

"We will." The congregation spoke in unison.

"You may be seated." Burt said. They all sat down.

"We've come to the point of your ceremony where you're going to say your vows to one another. Brittany, you may go first."

Brittany pulled out a little sheet of paper and took a deep breath. She smiled at the woman who stood opposite her before starting to speak. "Santana, the first time I saw you I knew I would marry you. You stood there in my house with your signature scowl on your face. When you made eye contact with me, your whole appearance softened, then you smiled. From the moment I saw that smile I knew I wanted to see it everyday for the rest of my life. I vow to honour and respect you for all that you are and will become, taking pride in who we are, both separately and together. I will join with you and our community in an ongoing struggle to create a world we all want to live in, where love and friendship will be recognised and celebrated in all their many forms. Above all, I will give you my love freely and unconditionally. I pledge this to you from the bottom of my heart, for all the days of our lives."

By the time Brittany finished her vows, there wasn't a dry eye in the room. Santana had tears streaming down her cheeks (tears of happiness of course) and the biggest smile Brittany had ever seen.

Then Santana said her vows. "Brittany, I love you. I've always loved you and always will. Before you moved to Lima I was lost, I always knew a part of me was missing. Then I met you and I felt like a puzzle that had been completed. Not only were you the girl next door, you were my best friend, and the girl I fell in love with. Brittany, I love your laugh, your smile, your caring nature and that face you make when something is cute. As we continue to grow in our lives together, I promise to pick you up if you are down, to love you unconditionally, to lay my bare skin on you when need it most, to care for you and our families for as long as we live, to adventure with you always, to say I love you before falling asleep each night, to be the best mom I can be as we grow a family together, and to always know in the deepest part of my soul, that when challenges arise we will always find our way back to one another. I love you."

Brittany was crying too. Their words were so emotional and honest that they moved everyone.

"Thank you, that was beautiful." Burt told the brides. "May I have the rings?"

Zoe walked to Burt holding a pillow with two rings attached. The couple had chosen them together a few weeks ago.

"Thank you." Burt told the young girl with a wink. The brides picked up their rings and Zoe walked back to her seat.

"Repeat after me." Burt instructed. "I give you this ring, as a daily reminder of my love for you."

"I give you this ring, as a daily reminder of my love for you." Brittany repeated as she took Santana's hand in her own and slid the ring onto Santana's finger.

"I give you this ring, as a daily reminder of my love for you." Santana said as she put her ring on Brittany's finger. The couple smiled at each other.

"By the power of your love and commitment, and the power vested in me, I now pronounce you wife and wife! You may kiss each other!" Burt finished.

Brittany and Santana softly grabbed each other's faces and made their marriage official. This was a different kind of kiss. This kiss wasn't rushed. It was slow and they both appreciated the importance of it. They felt the flash of a camera on their face and broke apart. They held hands tightly and smiled at their loved ones who sat in front of them.

* * *

The wedding reception started off great. Everyone took their seats at the carefully planned arrangement and chatted with their friends and family.

On a table at the front sat Brittany, Santana, Quinn and Mike. The champagne was being poured and the atmosphere was buzzing.

Quinn stood up and tapped her champagne flute with her fork, drawing everyone's attention to her.

"I think it's time for my speech." She announced.

"For anyone who doesn't know me, I'm Quinn Fabray and I'm Santana's maid of honour." She began. "I've known Santana since we were 8 years old. We met in the school playground during recess. I ran past her and bumped her shoulder. She began to curse at me in a mixture of English and Spanish. She shouted 'I'm about to go all Lima Heights!' In my face." Quinn did an impression of a little Santana, making everyone laugh. "I just laughed. I didn't know what to do. Every other kid was scared of the tiny Latina but she made me laugh. When Santana realised I had guts, she befriended me. We ruled the school for years, hallways would part like the Red Sea when we walked down them. Then in middle school Santana told me she was gay. It took me a moment to process but it didn't change my opinion of her and we became even closer."

Santana smiled at her best friend. "Then in junior year of high school a new girl moved to Lima." Quinn continued. "Her name was Brittany and she moved next door to my best friend. I was scared that I would lose Santana and she would find a new best friend. But she didn't. She found something much better. When I saw the two together for the first time I hoped that one day I would find a love as strong as theirs. I had never seen two people so sure of their feelings for each other and that is still true today. In our senior year I discovered my own sexuality and started dating Rachel. Brittany and Santana helped me realise that this is a part of me that I should love and share with the world. I love Rachel and I know I wouldn't be here, feeling this happy if it wasn't for Brittany and Santana. So if you'll join me in a toast: to Brittany and Santana: the newlyweds."

"To Brittany and Santana!" Everyone repeated. They took a sip of their champagne.

"Thanks Q." Santana whispered as the blonde sat back down. "I love you." Quinn smiled in return.

"My turn." Mike began. "I'm Mike Chang, Brittany's best man." He introduced. "I first met Britt in high school. I was dancing in the gym which was empty. I had bunked off math to practice. I was interrupted by this tall blonde girl, I was so nervous, I thought she was going to snitch on me but instead she said 'nice moves, mind if I join?'." Everyone laughed. "I asked her why she wasn't in her class. She told me - very honestly- that she had been making out with her girlfriend in the janitors closet. I was confused and a little scared of her but then she started dancing and I knew we would be friends. We still dance together, everyday, at her studio and now I have my dream job of teaching kids to dance. Brittany is my best friend and I'm honoured to be here today. The love she has for Santana is almost unbelievable and her face lights up when the girl walks into the room. To Brittany and Santana." He toasted.

"To Brittany and Santana!" Everyone cheered again. Mike and Brittany shared a smile. The speeches were perfect.

After speeches it was time for their first dance.

"Introducing, for the first time, Mrs and Mrs Lopez-Pierce." Mike spoke into the microphone.

"I've got sunshine on a cloudy day." Mercedes began to sing. The couple had chosen the song 'my girl' by The Temptations for their first dance.

They held each other close and began to move around the dance floor, swaying side to side. Their dresses flowing behind them.

"I can't believe you're mine." Brittany whispered in her wife's ear.

"And you're mine." Santana added. "It's been perfect. This is the best day of my life."

"Mine too." They danced in silence, soaking up their excitement from the day. They were content being held in each other's arms.

Their song had finished and all the other couples joined them to dance. They loved being surrounded by their parents, best friends, cousins, work colleagues and many more, all celebrating love.

"Time to cut the cake." Quinn announced after a few more dances. The couple walked over to the giant cake. Santana grabbed the knife and Brittany gently placed her hand over the tanned one. Together they cut the first slice. Brittany took a bite before feeding Santana a bite. They both indulged in the chocolate orange taste that danced on their tongues.

The caterers sliced up the cake and passed out a piece to each guest.

* * *

After a couple more hours of fun, the limo arrived outside the hotel, ready to take them to JFK airport for their flight to Mexico.

The guests lined up on the sidewalk outside and threw flowers over the couple. They waved goodbye and blew kisses.

Brittany and Santana sat down in the limo. Their driver closed the door behind them.

"Are you ready to start the rest of our lives?" Brittany asked.

"I've never been more ready for anything." Santana replied.

They smiled and shared a soft kiss.

"I love you Mrs Lopez-Pierce."

"I love you too Mrs Lopez-Pierce."

* * *

Author's note: YAY! They're married!

There will be 1 more chapter which is an epilogue and then the GirlNextDoor!universe will be complete.

Thank you to everyone who has read this fic. I've loved writing it and I'm glad you guys love it too!

Thanks for joining me on this journey, I'll be starting a new fic and universe soon so look out for it.

Thank you

\- mo


	20. Chapter 20

**3 years later**

"Santana!" Brittany shouted up the stairs for the third time.

"Coming B!" Santana called back as she hopped down the stairs.

Their baby was crying and wanted his stuffed animal.

As Santana sat down on the couch next to her wife she smiled at her son.

"Here's bluebear." She told 1 year Mateo. She handed him the blue toy.

Mateo's crying stopped and he held his bear tightly in his arms, giving it a hug. He smiled and his dimples were visible, something he got from his mama.

"He's probably hungry." Santana suggested. "I'll get him a bottle." She walked into the kitchen of their home and heated a bottle of milk. She tested the temperature on her forearm, making sure it wasn't too hot.

She returned to the kitchen and sat on the couch. Brittany gently passed their son to his mama who held him in her arms and fed him. The blonde watched closely as the dark haired Latino boy sucked the plastic nipple. She stroked his head gently, comforting him.

Santana loved the feel of her son in her arms. It felt right. She protected him from all the dangers of the world and cherished his little life every minute of every day.

Mateo began to shut his eyes, showing that he was tired.

"We should take him upstairs." Santana suggested with a whisper. Brittany nodded in agreement.

Santana carried the baby upstairs while Brittany locked the doors and turned off the lights.

Santana took Mateo's clothes off his body and rubbed his bare stomach to relax him. He watched her, silently. She changed his diaper and dressed him in soft pyjamas. She picked him up again and sat in the rocking chair.

Brittany walked into the nursery and sat next to her wife and son. She began to tell a story. Every night the blonde made up a tale using her vivid imagination. She created different voices for the characters and took her listeners on an adventure.

Then Santana hummed a lullaby as she rocked him to sleep. When he dozed off she laid him down in his crib. She kissed his forehead and whispered "mama loves you."

Then Brittany kissed him and whispered "mommy loves you too."

They set up the baby monitor and turned on the nightlight before leaving the nursery and walking into their bedroom.

They changed into pyjamas and brushed their teeth. They climbed into bed and fell into their sleeping position; Brittany on her back with Santana curled into her side.

"I love him more than anything." Brittany thought aloud as she played with her wife's dark hair.

"Me too." Santana agreed. "I didn't know I could love something so small, so much." She joked.

They fell into a lazy mood. Santana drew circles on Brittany's chest mindlessly.

"I do love him, but I also love to sleep all the way through the night." Santana joked. Their bundle of joy kept them up most nights with his crying. They didn't like getting up and sorting him out but his smile was worth losing sleep for.

"Goodnight, I love you." Brittany said softly, closing her eyes.

"Goodnight, I love you too." Santana replied.

After a couple of hours sleep the couple awoke to screaming and crying. Brittany opened one eye and checked the time: 2:46AM. She looked at the baby monitor and saw Mateo was awake and upset.

"I'll get him." Brittany said softly. Santana had to get up early for work so she allowed the brunette to sleep.

Brittany wandered into the nursery and saw her baby boy standing in the crib, his little arms reaching out, wanting to be held by his mommy.

"Mommy's here." She told him. She picked him up and bounced him on his shoulder until he stopped crying. He wasn't hungry or needed changing, he just wanted to be held and comforted.

Brittany brought her son back to their bedroom. She placed him on the bed and took off her shirt. She laid down and removed the baby's pyjamas. He spread out on her chest and fell asleep. They found that skin to skin contact really helped to comfort their baby. Brittany gently rubbed his back and fell asleep again.

Santana opened her eyes to check on them and saw they had both fallen asleep. She kissed her son's soft, tanned cheek. Then she kissed her wife's forehead.

She closed her eyes and felt all the love in the world knowing her perfect little family were safe.

**The end**


End file.
